Constellations
by Saint-Holic
Summary: Mereka semua kembali seperti semula! Mereka semua juga kembali ke abad 20 tempat mereka hidup dan berjuang selama ini, sedangkan tiba-tiba, Athena sibuk dengan urusan meni pedi! Apakah yang akan terjadi? Dimanakah mereka sebenarnya? CHAPTER 9 UPDATE! AKhir dari misteri yang menyelimuti para goldies 2 generasi!
1. Chapter 1: Origin of the Problem

**Constellations**

**A/N: **"Haloo… ini Istar Fantasy yang akan mengawali games Fic kali ini….! Ini pertama kalinya aku jadi pendahulu (?) jadi maaf kalo agak gaje….:P"

**Disclaimer: Aku… *plakkk… dilempari tomat… OK dech…! Sensei-Kurumada.. tentunya…!**

**Chapter 1**

…

"Huh….. pagi hari… seperti biasanya…."

Itulah kata pertama yang hampir tiap pagi diucapkan oleh Saint Leo yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Tampak jelas dia sedang bosan dan ingin sekali hari ini agak berbeda dari hari biasanya.

Dia membayangkan hari ini pun dia bakalan mengalami hal-hal yang sama seperti kemarin yaitu makan…main sama csnya…. makan lagi…. main lagi ….makan lagi…. dan tidur lagi.

Cuman begitu setiap hari.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….!" Aiolia menguap sambil meregangkan tangannya lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang bercakar dan dipenuhi bulu-bulu.

"What….! Cakar dan bulu….?!" Teriak Aiolia yang kaget melihat tangannya telah berubah jadi sepasang tangan kucing.

Dia lalu berlari untuk mengambil cermin. Sampai jatuh beberapa kali saking buru-burunya.

"Praaaaaakkkkk….!"

Suara cermin yang jatuh dari tangan Aiolia.

"Kenapa ini…..!" teriak Aiolia lebay karena mendapati dirinya kini telah berubah wujud jadi seekor Singa muda yang belum memiliki surai.

"Mamang gue kepengen hari ini berbeda... tapi bukan gini juga...! gimana kalo Marin sampe liat...?" lanjut jerit Aiolia sambil guling-gulingan.

"Woi….! Apa sih pagi-pagi gini udah ribut aja….!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah familiar ditelianga Aiolia.

Aiolia langsung membalikan badannya dan memandang kearah datangnya suara tapi dia tak melihat ada orang disana.

Dia langsung merinding dan melihat kesana kemari.

Dan akhirnya dia melihat asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari seekor kepiting yang lagi nyeret bantal didepan pintu kamar Aiolia.

"Death… Death…. Deathmask…..!" kata Aiolia yang wajahnya jadi pucat.

"Kata Death nya gak usah banyak-banyak… cukup sekali aja….!" Kata si DM.

Aiolia tidak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya langsung ngasih pecahan cerminnya yang masih lumayan besar sama si DM.

"Hm… apa ni….? Foto kepiting…?" tanya DM yang masih belum sadar.

"Bu… bukan… i… itu… cermin….!" Jawab Aiolia.

"Oh… cermin…!" kata DM sambil ngembaliin cermin itu sama Aiolia.

10 menit kemudian.

"Apa…! Cermin…!" Teriak DM sambil merebut kembali pecahan cermin dari tangan sang singa.

"Kenapa gua jadi mirip kepiting gini…..!" jerit si DM histeris.

"Bukan mirip… loe emang jadi kepiting sungguhan….!" Kata Aiolia Sweatdrop dengan kelambatan kinerja sel otaknya si DM.

"Ke… kenapa disini ada singa yang bisa ngomong…..!" jerit DM makin histeris saat liat mahluk yang berada didepannya.

"Hei… loe baru bangun ya…? Koq baru nyadar kalo gue jadi singa…!" Teriak Aiolia sambil berusaha menginjak kepiting yang dari tadi lari kesana kemari karena panic.

Si DM baru berhenti saat ada orang yang masuk kekamar itu juga.

"Hei… Lia… DM….! Kalian tu Lia ama DM kan…?" Tanya seekor Domba besar yang masuk kesana.

Diatas Domba besar itu ada seekor domba lain yang lebih kecil yang terlihat sedang pingsan dan dibelakang mereka ada seekor kerbau yang ditunggangin anak kembar siam dengan satu tubuh dan dua kepala.

"Shi… Shion….? Aldebaran….? Saga… dan Kanon…?" Kata Aiolia sambil menunjuk satu persatu mereka yang baru masuk dengan tangannya atau entah kakinya.

Domba besar,sang kerbau dan sikembar langsung mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Berarti yang pingsan tu… Mu…?" kata DM.

"Ya… tepat….!" Kata Domba kecil sebelum dia pingsan lagi.

Suasana hening untuk sejenak yang terdengar hanya suara angin berhembus.

"Shion… sebenernya ini kenapa….?" Jerit si DM yang berlari kearah Domba besar dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Tidak tau….!" Jawab Shion.

DM memandang kearah langit-langit.

"Kenapa… kenapa nasibku seperti ini…? Wajahku yang ganteng bak artis Korea ini lenyap…!" kata DM mendramatisir suasana dengan cahya lampu sorot yang mengarah padanya.

Yang lainnya langsung Sweatdrop melihat tingkah kepiting yang satu ini.

"Jadi… kalian semua juga berubah ya….!"

Terdengar suara Camus.

"Camus… Camus….!" Teriak Aiolia mencari asal suara.

"Gue disini…!" kata Camus.

Mereka langsung melihat kesudut dekat pintu dimana sebuah gentong air yang memiliki tangan dan kaki berdiri sambil membawa seekor kalajengking yang masih tidur ditangannya dan seekor kambing didekatnya.

"Ka… kalian juga berubah…?" Tanya Shion kaget.

"Kenapa bisa begini….!" Jerit DM makin mendramatisir dengan turunnya salju disekitarnya. (?)

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini…!" kata seseorang yang kelihatannya ikut menyemarakan suasana kamar Aiolia pagi ini.

Mereka kembali menoleh kearah pintu disana tampak seorang gadis berwajah cantik dan Sexy dengan mengenakan Cloth Virgo.

"Shaka….!" Teriak semua.

"Ya…?" jawab Shaka dengan tenangnya.

"Swiiiiittttttt…. Wwwiiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwww….!" Semua yang ada di sana langsung bersiul dan muka mereka langsung menyerupai muka serigala karena terpesona dengan kecantikan Shaka.

"Shakaaaaaaaa… Cakep-cakep…!" teriak sang kepiting bersemangat sambil mendekati Shaka.

"Nooooooooo….! Aku bisa ternoda kalo deket-deket sama kepiting mesum ini…." Teriak Shaka yang lari kesana kemari karena dikejar kepiting yang berlari menyamping.

"Shaka… dari dulu aku dah suka sama kamu…! Tapi entah kenapa yang lainnya selalu aja nyomblangin gue ama si Aphro atau malah si Shura…!" DM mengoceh sambil terus mengejar Shaka.

Sementara Shaka terus lari sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Wah Klenting kuning dikejar Yu yu kang kang….!" Kata Shion Sweatdrop.

"Tapi Shaka emang cantik….!" Kata Aldebaran yang mukanya memerah.

"Tidak….! Aku yang tercantik disini…..!" teriak Aphrodite.

"Hah… Aphro…?" teriak semua.

Sambil melihat sana sini karena tak melihat ada sosoknya disana.

"Ada suara tanpa muka….!" Sikembar langsung merinding.

"Gak…! Dia ada disini….!" Kata Camus yang berubah jadi Gentong sambil menunjuk keatas kepalanya.

Diatas kepala Camus yang berair ada seekor ikan yang berenan-renang.

"Gue… ada disini masa gak keliatan….!" Kata ikan dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya itu.

Semua Sweatdrop.

"Camus sama Aphro…! kamu tegak sekali mus….!" Jerit Milo yang baru bangun dan mendapati kenyataan pahit itu.

Semua: "Milo lebay dech….! It's not good….!"

"Iyakan gue yang paling cantik dibanding si Shaka biarpun sekarang dia dah jadi ce…!" kata Aphro bergaya sok sexy dengan wujud ikannya.

"Mo Shaka ce ato co juga…. Dia masih tetep lebih cantik dari loe…!" pikir semua Goldies yang lain.

"Ok… karena semua dah ngumpul kita sebaiknya segera selidiki masalah ini….!" Kata Shura pada semua.

"Tapi Kakak dimana….?" Tanya Aiolia yang baru sadar Aiolos belum hadir.

"Tenang…! Gue disini….!" Jawab Aiolos melongok dari pintu sambil mengangkat tangan.

Semua langsung terkejut melihat Aiolos.

"Loh Koq… kakak masih manusia belum berubah….?" Tanya Aiolia.

"Siapa bilang….!" Kata Aiolos memperlihatkan badannya yang setengahnya telah menjadi badan kuda.

"Ok… sekarang dah lengkap…! Kita cari tau kenapa kita berubah…?" kata Kambing Shura penuh semangat.

Semua mahluk yang ada disana langsung memasang muka serius dan duduk dilantai setelah menyingkirkan kasurnya si Aiolia.

Namun sebelum mereka mulai berbicara tiba-tiba.

Ding…. Dong…..

"Aioliaaaaaaaaa…..!" teriak Marin dari luar.

"Marin…! Jangan-jangan dia juga berubah jadi burung…!" teriak Aiolia sambil berlari keluar walaupun teman-teman dan saudaranya sudah melarang.

Diluar tampak Marin berdiri dengan keadaan masih normal.

"Syukurlah….!" Kata Aiolia lega.

"Loh koq semua barangnya Aiolia ada diluar…? Mo pindahan apa ya…?" Kata Marin saat melihat semua barang Aiolia kini sudah keluar kamar. (?)

"Wah ada Anak singa….!" Kata Marin girang sambil memeluk anak singa yang sebenarnya Aiolia itu karena gemas.

"Begini nanti bilang sama Aiolia kalo aku datang ya….!" Kata Marin sambil mengusap-ngusap anak singa itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Kalau begini jadi anak singa selamanya juga… gue gak keberatan…!" kata Aiolia dengan muka mesum.

"Dasar…! Didik tu adik loe…!" kata si Aphro sambil lompat-lompat dari kepala Camus.

"Lia masih lebih baik di bandingin loe…!" gumam Aiolos dengan suara minimum.

"Udah deh… sekarang kita gimana ni…?" Tanya Shura mulai gak nyaman dengan wujud kambingnya.

"Kita Tanya Dohko aja….!" Usul Shion.

"Setuju….!" Teriak mereka serempak

Belum sempat mereka keluar dari kuil Leo, Dohko berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa seekor naga kecil dan kuda poni bersayap.

"Gawat-gawat….! Mereka jadi binatang….! Mereka ja… di… bi… nat….tang…." Teriak Dohko dengan panicnya yang kemudian perlahan jadi terbata-bata.

Saat itu Dohko tampak masih berwujud manusia normal.

Dohko langsung diam dan terperanga dengan mulut menganga saat melihat ternyata semua Goldies lainnya telah berubah juga.

**To be continue….**

Sebenarnya apakah yg terjadi…? kenapa para Goldies kecuali Dohko berubah wujud sementara Dohko tidak… ? dan kenapa Marin juga tidak…? Juga apa tujuan Marin mencari Aiolia…? lalu akankah Aphro terima kalo Shaka lebih cantik dari dia…?

kelanjutannya akan dibawakan oleh…. (ngambil undian)

Selamat berjuang….**Glace Aquarii... ^_^  
**

**Tags to go :**

**pichi dichi / Mini Author Gita / Cherry-Sakura05 / ltifal / RedQueen19 / Saint-Chimaira Kuo / Saint-Chimaira Kari / ****seika hoshino / ****Pelayan Hermes / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / Kardia Es Scorpio/ littleScarlet.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seek for Help

**Sebelumnya di Constellations :**

_"Kita Tanya Dohko aja….!" Usul Shion._

_"Setuju….!" Teriak mereka serempak_

_Belum sempat mereka keluar dari kuil Leo, Dohko berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa seekor naga kecil dan kuda poni bersayap._

_"Gawat-gawat….! Mereka jadi binatang….! Mereka ja… di… bi… nat….tang…." Teriak Dohko dengan panicnya yang kemudian perlahan jadi terbata-bata._

_Saat itu Dohko tampak masih berwujud manusia normal._

_Dohko langsung diam dan terperanga dengan mulut menganga saat melihat ternyata semua Goldies lainnya telah berubah juga._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada-sensei.

**Chapter 2**

By : Glace Aquarii

* * *

Bukan hanya pemegang Cloth Libra itu yang berdiri terdiam setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, tapi juga para goldies yang sudah berubah sesuai dengan konstelasi mereka masing-masing.

"Dohko..? Bagaimana bisa kamu masih tetap manusia normal?" tanya domba besar dengan suara pelan seperti mengeja.

"Oh, aku tahu" tiba-tiba saja Aiolia berteriak "Pasti Roshi kan yang ngubah kita jadi macam ini? Ngaku deh!"

Aiolia hampir saja melompat untuk menerkam Dohko yang tampak kebingungan, untung saja Aiolos dan Aldebaran bisa menahannya.

"Ya ampun, aku tuh ga tahu apa-apa! Serius deh ga bohong" ucap Dohko yang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan suaranya kembali "karena saat aku bangun mereka berdua sudah berubah, aku pun mencari kalian"

"Terus kenapa Roshi ga berubah jadi timbangan?" tanya si kepala dua, lebih tepatnya si kembar gemini Kanon.

"Mungkin karena Roshi yang bisa mengubah kita kembali" ucap Saga penuh harap, terlihat dari matanya yang seperti memohon "ya kan, Roshi?"

Dohko tampak sedikit ragu "masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini" ucapnya "bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Athena-sama, mungkin dia tahu"

"Ah mungkin dia juga yang ngubah kita, dia kan suka banget liat para Saint-nya menderita" Aphrodite mengatakannya sambil melompat-lompat "ya ga, Camus?"

"Hm" hanya itu balasan dari si penjaga kuil kesebelas atau sekarang gentong air tempat Aphrodite berenang.

"Aphrodite, aku ga terima kamu ada disana! Turun sekarang!" nampaknya si kalajengking masih tidak terima sahabatnya di tempati oleh ikan 'cantik' itu, dia bahkan mencoba untuk menaiki Camus.

"Kalau aku ga disini nanti aku mati gimana?" teriak Aphrodite.

"Ga akan ada yang sedih kok kalau kamu ga ada, bukannya Athens malah akan terbebas dari penyebar virus banci?" balas Milo kesal.

"Enak saja, yang ada Athens akan sedih karena tidak bisa melihat kecantikan luar biasa dari gold saint Pisces"

"Masih ada Shaka kok! Dia malah lebih cantik dari pada kamu walaupun dia ga dandan"

"Hentikan kalian berdua, telingaku sakit" ucap Camus dengan suara tenang seperti biasa, dia berniat melemparkan kalajengking di tangannya karena tidak tahan, tapi karena kalajengking itu adalah Milo yang merupakan sahabatnya, niat itu pun hilang.

"Kenapa nama saya jadi dibawa-bawa? Saya keberatan loh di bilang cantik" ucap suara tenang dari pojokan, ternyata Shaka sedang menyempatkan diri untuk meditasi.

"Shaka, itu kan kenyataannya! Kamu tuh cantik banget!" Deathmask mendekatinya dan seketika itu juga ia di injak oleh kambing Shura.

"Oh jadi kamu sekarang suka sama Shaka?" tanyanya horror.

"Tenang kalian semua!" teriak domba Shion kesal "sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar dan menggoda teman kalian, kita kan mau berubah jadi normal"

Mu terbangun akibat teriakan master-nya "Selamat pagi" dia membersihkan matanya lalu melihat sekitar "kok di kuilku banyak hewan begini?"

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang lebih baik kita pergi ke Papacy dan menemui Athena-sama, siapa tahu dia bisa memberikan kita pencerahan" ucap Shion semangat dan berjalan keluar dari kuil kelima tersebut.

Perjalanan menuju Papacy kali ini menguras banyak tenaga karena beberapa orang dari mereka harus menyeret-nyeret teman mereka yang berukuran kecil. Shion yang masih di tunggangi Mu, Aldebaran yang di tunggangi si kembar, Deathmask yang mencapit Cloth Shaka, Camus yang harus membawa Aphrodite dan Milo yang memeluk erat tangannya, serta Aiolos yang harus menghalangi adiknya agar tidak menerkam salah satu dari temannya karena lapar.

"Sabar dong Lia, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok di Papacy dan disana pasti ada banyak makanan enak buat kamu" rayu Aiolos dan sukses membuat adiknya berlari mendahuli mereka semua.

"Marin atau makanan? Mana yang akan Aiolia pilih?" tanya Shura yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan urusan Marin Aiolia.

"Kalau untuk sekarang aku tidak tahu"

Mereka memasuki Papacy dan menemukan Aiolia yang sedang berlari kesana kesini mencari sesuatu "grr..mana makanannya?"

"Etoo..gimana kalau kita tanya Athena-sama? Dia pasti tahukan?" tanya Dohko agak takut menghadapi Aiolia.

Mereka mencari Saori kemana pun, tapi mereka tidak dapat menemukannya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga kecil menuju Athena's Chamber.

"Athena-sama!" semua yang ada disana pun segera berlari mendekat.

Saori yang baru setengah sadar namun sudah berpenampilan rapi pun kaget luar biasa "hyaaa! Kenapa aku ada di kebun binatang?"

"Kebun binatang? Jelas-jelas kita ada di Papacy, ga ada suasana kebun binatang sama sekali" ucap Kanon malas.

"Athena-sama, sadarlah" Dohko mendekati Saori "mereka semua adalah para Gold Saint yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi binatang dan benda lain sesuai dengan konstelasi mereka"

"Ha? Bener deh bukan aku yang isengin kalian hari ini" Saori langsung meneriakkan hal itu dan langsung menutu mulutnya "ups"

Ketahuan deh kalau selama ini Saori selalu mengisengi para Saint-nya baik yang Bronze maupun Gold.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan, Athena-sama?" tanya Saga memelas.

"Ya aku tidak tahu karena ini bukan ulahku, jadi kalian bisa cari sendiri" Saori berbalik, hendak meninggalkan mereka semua tapi sebuah suara menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dalam perjalanan mencari cara untuk kembali normal kita malah di buru orang? Bukannya itu akan merugikan anda karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menemani anda belanja, memasak untuk makan pagi siang malam, tidak ada yang bisa membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur dan lain sebagainya? Terlebih lagi, pendapatan anda pasti akan berkurang"

Mendengar suara Aiolos Saori segera berbalik dan menatapnya tidak percaya, sejak kapan Aiolos tahu kalau dia suka memerintahkan Shion untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum dia tidur?

"Jangan-jangan Shion memberitahu mereka atau Aiolos yang dia percaya selama ini adalah Stalker?" pikir Saori seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Shion dan Aiolos.

"Baiklah-baiklah, karena aku ini dewi yang bijaksana.. Aku akan membantu kalian agar kembali normal" putus Saori "bagaimana pun juga kalian kan sumber uang ku"

"Eh, apa Athena-sama?" tanya Shura yang entah pura-pura tidak dengar atau bagaimana.

"Bukan apa-apa, biar aku telepon seseorang yang dapat membantu kalian" ucap Saori lalu mengerluarkan sebuah handphone dari saku dress panjangnya. Entah dari mana datangnya saku itu.

Semua goldies menunggu dengan penuh harapan kalau kali ini mereka bisa mengandalkan Saori, tapi harapan mereka sirna saat mendengar dengan siapa Saori berbicara.

"Kamu ga percaya sama aku? Beneran mereka semua tuh berubah saja binatang dekaka gitu, kalian harus lihat deh" Saori tertawa dengan bahagiannya "Iya, Jabu"

"Kenapa si Athena malah nelepon si kuda bertanduk?" tanya Deathmask kesal "katanya dia mau bantu kita"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia bisa ubah kita" ucap Milo masa bodo, mungkin dia senang bisa menempel dengan sahabatnya terus menerus.

"Gimana caranya tuh bocah bisa ubah kita?" tanya Aphrodite mulai bete.

"Ehem Athena-sama, maaf kalau saya mengganggu, tapi..." Aldebaran menghentikan kalimatnya saat Saori menatapnya dengan death glare "maaf"

Hening, yang terdengar disana hanya suara Saori yang menelepon Jabu. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian..

"Nah aku sudah selesai dan sekarang aku akan serius membantu kalian" Saori mencari sebuah kontak di handphone-nya lalu menekan tombol call "halo, kak Apollo?"

"Sejak kapan dewa Olimpus punya handphone?" tanya Aiolia.

"Who knows?" balas Milo.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue….**

.

.

Maaf kalau tidak jelas *nangis di pojokan*

Pilih siapa yaaa..

Ganbantte ne, **Itifal**-san.

**Tag to go :**

**Pichi Dichi / Mini Author Gita / Cherry-Sakura05 / RedQueen19 / Saint-Chimaira Kuo / Saint-Chimaira Kari / Seika Hoshino / Pelayan Hermes / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / Kardia Es Scorpio/ LittleScarlet.**


	3. Chapter 3: This is Way too Crazy

**Chapter 3**

**Sebelumnya di constellations :**

_"Kenapa si Athena malah nelepon si kuda bertanduk?" tanya Deathmask kesal "katanya dia mau bantu kita"_

_"Entahlah, mungkin dia bisa ubah kita" ucap Milo masa bodo, mungkin dia senang bisa menempel dengan sahabatnya terus menerus._

_"Gimana caranya tuh bocah bisa ubah kita?" tanya Aphrodite mulai bete._

_"Ehem Athena-sama, maaf kalau saya mengganggu, tapi..." Aldebaran menghentikan kalimatnya saat Saori menatapnya dengan death glare "maaf"_

_Hening, yang terdengar disana hanya suara Saori yang menelepon Jabu. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian.._

_"Nah aku sudah selesai dan sekarang aku akan serius membantu kalian" Saori mencari sebuah kontak di handphone-nya lalu menekan tombol call "halo, kak Apollo?"_

_"Sejak kapan dewa Olimpus punya handphone?" tanya Aiolia._

_"Who knows?" balas Milo._

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is belong to Masami Kurumada**

_Chapter 3_

_This is Way too Crazy!_

**By: ltifal**

Sementara itu…

Apollo, sang dewa matahari sedang berjemur di tengah teriknya matahari ciptaannya sendiri, lho? Yah iya dia kan dewa matahari, kalau cuma menciptakan bola gas setara matahari manusia sih mudah saja. Tinggal ambil sebuah bola berbentuk mirip bohlam manusia, lalu isi energi cosmosnya lalu lempar ke atas dan switch on sakelarnya jadi deh mataha… maksud saya lampu pemanasnya.

Sang dewa berambut merah api itu memasang kacamata hitamnya dan tentu saja membuka jubah putihnya yang menampilkan otot otot menakjubkan di dada dan perutnya. Baru saja dia mulai berbaring di kursi malas yang pembantu-pembantunya sediakan itu, handphone berbentuk bulat mataharinya yang cukup jauh dari tempat berbaringnya itu berbunyi dengan gagahnya.

"Argh, siapa sih setiap kali mau berbaring pasti ada gangguan ngak ngak!" Ujarnya kesal, lagu berikutnya membuat alisnya mengerut, lho lagunya koq itu!

_Ada benarnya nasehat orang orang suci_

_Memberi itu terangkan hari_

_Seperti matahari_

_Yang menginari bumi_

_Yang menginar-_

Click!

Sialan, kenapa dering hp kesayangannya jadi berubah seperti itu? Biasanya juga lagu dangdut! Begitu melogok ke layar hpnya itu, dia langsung menyahut dengan suara yang tahu tahu manis. "Halo, adik tercayang… ada yang mau abang bantu? Tapi KENAPA SETIAP KALI KAMU TELEPON SELALU SAYA SEDANG SIBUK!" Bentaknya dengan kesal.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Balik ke Athens…

Saori langsung menutup sebelah telinganya dan menjauhkan telepon dari kuping kesayangannya itu, suara dari hpnya itu membuat rambutnya berterbangan lebay. Sedangkan para saint yang berubah jadi kostelasi masing – masing (yang kecuali si Dohko) langsung sweatdrop.

"Aduh, maaf – maaf tapi ini hal penting." Terdengan kicauan tidak jelas dari hp tersebut sebelum Athena menjawab lagi. "Iya, nanti saya bawakan arak obat yang kamu suka itu, iya iya yang ada awetan ular dan kalajengkingnya itu." Kata sang dewi lagi sambil melihat ke arah Milo. Tatapan mencurigakan itu langsung membuat saint scorpio yang sekarang sedang menjadi kalajengking paling warna kuning yang paling beracun itu loncat dan sembunyi di balik kendi biru muda temannya itu.

Kamus sendiri langsung melotot garang, kalau bisa kubuat Athena basah kuyup kalau berani menyentuh temannya itu, sayang… Aphrodite bisa mati kalau airnya dia guyur ke arah dewi yang seharusnya penyayang itu…

Gadis berambut ungu itu langsung tersenyum dengan jahilnya sebelum kembali fokus ke hpnya. "Iya, jadi begini ceritanya, hari ini saya bangun pagi lalu bla bla bla" Setengah jam kemudian para saint emas yang jadi binatang binatang sudah pada tidur saking bosannya mendengar kegiatan Saori di pagi hari setelah bangun dan menjelaskan dadanan dan merek baju dan kosmetik apa apa saja yang dipakai. Ah koreksi, kecuali Shaka yang memang sudah terbiasa tidu eh meditasi setiap saat dan Aphrodite yang makin semangat mendengar merek merek yang Athena punya. Siapa tahu bisa pinjam…

"Jadi saya sekarang eh apa?" Saori terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa saya telepon? Oh, iya! Situasi gawat abang! Saint saint saya tiba-tiba jadi binatang! Meski…" Saori memandang ke arah saintnya. "Ada beberapa jadinya sangat cute!" Aduh! Beberapa orang langsung mengerang saking ngak sukanya dipanggil cute, wong mereka kan cowo! Maunya handsome donk!

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Aduh, sampai kapan dia ngomongnya sih?" Dohko bisik bisik pada domba di sebelahnya. Eh rasanya aneh ngomong sama domba.

"Mana saya mbek! Tahu." Lho! Koq?

"Shion koq kamu bilang mbek?"

"Mana gua tahu! Tadi keknya mbek! Reflek!" Astaga! Jangan jangan semakin lama mereka dalam kondisi ini bisa bisa jadi binatang beneran.

"…" Camus memandang Milo dengan penasaran. _Suara scorpio bagaimana yah?_ Pikirnya yang langsung disambut dengan pandangan jahil oleh Milo.

"Kalau kamu suaranya keknya prang deh, Mus." Camus langsung berdelik garang, sialan suruh dia pecah apa?

"Auuu! Eh salah mustinya Aum!" Aiolia bilang, kalau dia sih keknya sengaja deh…

"Aduh! Gimana nih! Masa nanti kita benar-benar jadi binatang!" Sahut Shura dengan panik, aduh! Dia juga ngak suka bau badannya itu, bau! Mana dia ini terkenal dengan kebersihannya dan sering berpayung hitam di bawah hujan sambil nyanyi lagi. Klo kambing berpayung hitam di bawah hujan sambil nyanyi bisa bau banget donk. Kaya si Aiolia klo lagi kehujanan! (Woi! Gua kan pake deodorant axe lagi! Sahut Aiolia kepada ltifal saking kesalnya, enak saja bilang gua bau!)

"Muuu!"

"Iya? Alde, ada apa?" Sahut domba kecil sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada teman dekatnya yang berbadan besar itu.

"Ehh, ngak apa muuuu! Sialan ini jadinya reflek!" Sahut si kerbau sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalo ikan sama kepiting mustinya sih ngak bersuara yah?" Aiolos ikutan nimbrung.

"Ini mau ngomongin pemecahannya kita gimana balik atau malah ngomongin suara binatang sih!" Sahut Shaka sudah kesal karena suaranya makin lama makin feminim.

Tiba-tiba brak! Pintu depan terbuka.

"Saori-san! Kakakku dan Hyoga tiba-tiba jadi burung!" Shun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan terburu-buru diikuti angsa kecil yang baru mau ganti bulu ke bulu dewasa dan burung phoenix kecil. Shun langsung termenung dan terdiam ketika melihat binatang-binatang yang ada di dalam. "Astaga!" Sahutnya sambil terjatuh pingsan dengan lemah gemulai gaya lebay.

"Lho, Shun juga ngak berubah yah!" Dohko angkat bicara, kenapa cuma mereka berdua yang tidak berubah?

"Eh, kakak ngak tahu?" Suara Athena berlanjut yang kembali menarik perhatian semua saint yang ada. "Apa Artemis?" Nah lho, apa lagi hubungannya saint dia berubah jadi binatang dengan dewi Artemis?

_Bersambung…_

**Sori yah cuman pendek soalnya sudah saatnya sare, besok harus kerja hahaha**

**Kardia Es Scorpio? Tag! *ngabur***

**Tag to go :**

**Pichi Dichi / Mini Author Gita / Cherry-Sakura05 / RedQueen19 / Saint-Chimaira Kuo / Saint-Chimaira Kari / Seika Hoshino / Pelayan Hermes / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / LittleScarlet.**


	4. Chapter 4: Terbukanya Jalan Keluar

Jujur aku kaget begitu aku yang dapet giliran...,tapi aku usaha untuk buat fic yang bagus !jangan lupa add aku di fb Izumi Ami Kizarazu dan twitterku ya satu lagi aku mau bikin pengumuman bahwa mulai sic ini terbit saya di dalam fic dipanggil KaEsIo, Oke?!

**Disclaimer: Punya ku!*sesei Kurumuda dah ngasah golok,oke oke SS itu punya MASHAMI KURUMADA.*langsung nangis**

Terbukanya Jalan Keluar

Pagi hari...

"Ukh!eike gak terima si Shaka bisa lebih cantik dari aqu!padahal aqu udah banyak make-up en perawatan gak kaya si Shaka yang cuma bisa bermeditasi aja!"Aphrodite ngambek panjang lebar ampe bikin yang lain berkantut ria(?). "Heh!lo pikir gue seneng apa jadi kepiting!"gerutu DM yang udah pake topeng mayat yang ada di kuilnya. "Oke,oke semuanya tenang!"Saori berteriak pake toa super jumbo."Gimana bisa tenang!?"bentak para Saint seketika. Gleg...,suara apa itu?oh...ternyata itu suara kalajengking nyebur ke got (?)."ummm,itu kalajengking Milo atau Milo nya?"tanya Mu yang udah ngira itu Milo. "ni gue dodol!"bentak milo sontak membuat temen-temennya pada loncat. "Heh?!kalian mau denger berita bagus gak sih?!"kata Saori yang udah hampir naik darah. "Mauuuuuuu!"kata para saint sampai mulutnya pada maju 5 cm. "Oke!begini saya udah dapet solusi biar kalian balik ke tampang semula...!"kata Saori yang udah kaya profesor S3.

***Flassback**

Iwak peye~iwak peyek~iwak peye nasi jagung~ "Halo..."setelah mendengar teleponnya bunyi Apollo pun mengangkat teleponnya. KaEsIo:"Bang Apollo gak nyangka kalo loe lagu ringtonenya KAMSEUPAY sekali!". "Bacot!"kata Apollo yang segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo,ini Apollo kan?"kata Saori yang ragu kalo itu Apollo pas denger ringtone nya. KaEsIo:"Bang emank di matahari HP gak meleleh ya?". "Aduh!ni anak ganggu aja!Gak ni hp dah dirancang tahan panas!*nendang KaEsIo." "Iya maap,bener ini Apollo emang kenapa Saori?"tanya Apollo yang langsung tau kalo itu Saori. "Eh?koq kamu tau aku ini Saori?"Tanya Saori yang kebingungan gara- gara si Apollo mendadak jadi peramal."Bau saos tiram nya nyampe kesini!"kata Apollo ngelucon."Cape deh~! Oke langsung back to the pont aja ya!begini para saint ku berubah jadi~" belum sempat Saori melanjutkan kata-katanya... "Tau jadi konteltasi masing-masing kan?"jawab Apollo yang bikin Saori melotot 1 m. "Apollo loe darimana bisa ngeramal?ajarin gue donk!"kata Saori dengan nyolotnya. " Gak perlu tau! rahasia perusahaan tau!udah langsung back to the point!gini aku kasih tau gimana caranya buat balikin para saint kamu itu..., caranya itu kamu harus bunuh diri." Kata Apollo yang udah ngejauhin kuping dari telepon."HAH?WHAT?GAK SALAH?GAK MAU AH!BIAR AJA MEREKA KAYA GITU!"Saori langsung teriank-teriak kaya monyet gila. "Atau~ ,yang harus mati adalah Sasha!" jelas Apollo lagi karna takut nanti Saori ngambek.

***End Of Flassback**

Setelah Saori selesai cerita panjang lebar sekarang giliran para saint yang ber Oooo ria, tik tok tik tok jam terus berjalan..., "ano... kalian mau menyebutkan kata Ooo sampai kapan? Ini sudah 1 jam lho teman- teman!"kata Mu memperingatkan temen-temennya yang kayanya cocok banget jadi tim paduan suara. "jadi anda bersedia untuk mati buat kami?"tanya Camus tanpa ba bi bu . "Tentu saja tidak!ada jalan ke 2 lho!"kata Saori. "Apa?!" para saint serentak ngomong bareng. "kasih tau gak ya..."Saori mulai ngeledek para saintnya. Para saint pun langsung pasang muka imit yang cherrybelle aja kalah chibi nya. What? Camus chibi? Gak percaya! Ada yang mao liat? Bayar dulu XD. "Iya , iya aku kasih tau! Begini..., kata Apollo kalau gak aku yang mati harus Sasha yang mati..."kata Saori kaya gak ada dosa. "Kenapa kaya gitu?"tanya DM yang tumben otaknya gak miring. "Setelah saya menelpon Apollo saya juga menelpon Arthemist. Saya menanyakan kenapa harus seperti itu, dan dia pun menjawab bahwa itu adalah kutukan dari Lucifer,Hades,dan Eris yang tak suka dengan Athena. Maka dari itu salah satu Athena harus mati." Jelas Saori kepada saint nya yang lagi tidur semua, What? Lagi tidur?hahahaha berarti Saori gak didengerin donk ceritanya?kasian deh Saori...!. "KALIAN!"udah ada asap diatas kepala Saori. Karena mencium bau asap para saintpun langsung terbangun, dan lucunya reflek mereka aneh –aneh. "Uaaaa! Eike lupa matiin kompor ya?!"teriak Aphodite yang baru bangun. "Milo..., kamu jangan main api...,bahaya tau!" kata Camus pelan karna mengantuk. "Topeng gue ada yang busuk ya? Rasanya udah gue kasih formalin semua deh..." Kata DM yang sakin begonya gak bisa bedain bau asap ama bau busuk. Masih banyak deh reflek lucunya kalo disebutin satu- satu bisa patah jariku. "jadi apa kita pergi ke abad 18 gitu?"tanya Milo yang tes IQ nya Cuma 100 doank. "tapi kalo kita dateng ke sono dan bilang tanpa ba bi bu apa enak pada Sasha?" kata Mu yang bener-bener tau sopan santun. "Iya juga ya...,ummm bagaimana kalo kita ngadain pesta dulu sebelom kita terus terang..?"Shaka menyarankan. " Ide bagus!sejak kapan otakmu jalan Shaka?!"tanya(baca:ejek) Milo yang kontan di serbu ama fans Shaka. "Tak bisa!"tiba-tiba Saori berteriak dan membuat semua saintnya bingung. "Anda kenapa?" tanya Shura yang khawatir tingkat dewa sama si dewi satu ini. "Tidak, aku hanya mau bilang kalau mengadakan pesta berarti uangku akan habis?" kata Saori yang penyakit pelitnya kambuh. " Saori- Sama kalau hanya segitu uang anda tak akan habis.., anda kan seseorang yang kaya." Shaka berusaha membujuk Saori yang kalo udah penyakitnya kambuh susah sembuhnya. "Tak bisa!" Saori maih nyolot juga. "errrrr..., Baiklah aku rela tidak digaji sebesar yang anda keluarkan untuk biaya pesta itu!" akhirnya Aiolia angkat suara sakin gak mau malu sama Marin. "Percuma gaji kamu itu kecil Aiolia tak akan pa untuk biaya pestaku ini.." kata Saori yang lagi cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Baiklah aku juga rela tak digaji." Camus juga angkat suara. Akhirnya karna Saori masih ngotot juga semua saint rela tak digaji demi mengembalikan wujud mereka seperti semula. Dan dengan jurus teleport Mu mereka pergi ke abad 18. Ketika sampai disana pas sekali mereka bertemu dengan Sasha, tanpa ba bi bu Saori langsung bilang "Kami ke sini untuk mengadakan pesta untuk kamu." " Lho? Ada apa ini koq tiba-tiba sekali" tanya Sasha kebingungan. "Tidak kami hanya ingin memberi hadiah untukmu." Kata Saori lagi membuat Sasha semakin bingung.

To Be Continue

Apakah pesta yang dibuat Saori akan meriah?Apakah Sasha akan menerima tawaran Saori?Bagaimanakah Akhir dari cerita ini?nantikan Chapter selanjutnya!

Maaf kalo kurang seru...*bungku- bungkuk. Tak apa ya? Maaf lagi untuk ke GAJE dan ke OCC an yang ada dalam fic ini. Aku beneran seneng banget en berterimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic ini. Review please...!


	5. Chapter 5: Pengorbanan Athena

Huwwaaa~ kena tag~ *nemplok ke dinding ala spiderman (?)*

Setelah saya baca-baca lagi ternyata ceritanya cukup nyambung. Oke Guys, akan kulanjutkan perjuangan kalian, tunggulah! *ngunci diri dikamar bersama laptop*

**Disclaimer: Biarpun aku bereinkarnasi puluhan kali, SS tetap milik Masami Kurumada**

* * *

**Sebelumnya di Constellations:**

**Akhirnya karena Saori masih ngotot juga semua saint rela tak digaji demi mengembalikan wujud mereka seperti semula. Dan dengan jurus teleport Mu mereka pergi ke abad 18. Ketika sampai disana pas sekali mereka bertemu dengan Sasha, tanpa ba bi bu Saori langsung bilang "Kami ke sini untuk mengadakan pesta untuk kamu."**

**" Lho? Ada apa ini koq tiba-tiba sekali" tanya Sasha kebingungan.**

**"Tidak kami hanya ingin memberi hadiah untukmu." Kata Saori lagi membuat Sasha semakin bingung.**

**Constellations**

**Chapter 5**

_**Pengorbanan Athena**_

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

"Bukannya bagus kita terus terang dulu? Sinetron favorit saya mo mulai nih." Bisik Saori sambil menolehkan kepala ke arah Goldies-nya.

"Udah deh, pandai-pandai anda saja ngomongnya. Kami menonton dari sini." Kata Dohko sambil mengkeret ke belakang Camus.

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Sasha dengan dahi berkerut. "Dan mau apa anda membawa hewan-hewan itu kemari?"

"Apa kamu belum sadar juga? Merekalah Gold Saints abad 20!" tukas Saori sambil menenteng DM di ketiaknya.

"Ufftt...lepaskan aku saos tiram! Kapan kau terakhir mandi?!" DM meronta-ronta dan langsung dijitak keras oleh Saori.

"Maaf? Saya masih belum mengerti. Tolong jelaskanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Pinta Sasha.

Saori pun menjelaskan titik awal mula saat Gold Saints menyadari mereka telah berubah wujud sampai pembicaraan tak penting di telepon dengan Jabu pun dia ceritakan. Saat topik pembicaraan sampai pada kata-kata Apollo yang memberikan jalan keluar, Sasha berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi..." mata Sasha berkaca-kaca menghampiri domba Shion. "Mereka menjadi korban atas kesalahanku?"

Dohko berseru, "Athena-sama, ini bukanlah kesalahan anda! Tapi ini kesalahan para dewa yang telah mengutuk kami!"

"Mau bagaimanapun ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Tugas Athena sangatlah berat. Menjaga Bumi dan umat manusia. Tapi aku... aku... menjaga kalian para Gold Saint saja tidak bisa..." Sasha membenamkan wajahnya pada bulu domba Shion, terisak-isak.

"Yang penting mereka harus dikembalikan seperti semula dulu. Jika tidak, keselamatan Bumi dan Sanctuary terancam karena saya dapat dengan mudah diculik musuh." Timpal Saori.

"Bukannya itu hobi? Lagipula gaji kami dipotong. Makin miskin nih." Celetuk Kanon. Saori langsung mengeluarkan deathglare-nya

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sanctuary pada zaman saya? Tidak ada Athena lain yang bisa menggantikan saya. Lagipula para saint saya mau dikasih makan apa jika saya telah tiada?" tanya Sasha sambil tersenyum lirih.

Mendengar perkataan Sasha, sontak Goldies saling berpelukan penuh haru. Ada yang menangis sampai-sampai ingusan saking tersentuhnya. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan yang mereka dapat dari Saori.

"Ya gampang. Saya kan masih hidup." Kata Saori enteng. Dia tahu benar keuntungan menjadi Athena abad 18. Selain Gold Saintnya tampan rupawan, dia bisa lebih tenang menjalani hidup, tak perlu khawatir diculik dengan penjagaan ketat Double Gold Saints.

"Selain itu wajah kita mirip. Tak akan ada yang curiga."

"Lalu kita bertukar tempat, begitu?"

"Bukan, tapi kamulah yang mengorbankan diri demi mereka. Sepeninggal kamu memang tugas saya dua kali lipat lebih berat karena harus bolak-balik dari abad 20 ke abad 18, tapi percayalah pada saya. Gold Saint-mu adalah Gold Saint saya juga."

Sasha menatap Goldies abad 20 dengan sorot sedih. Ada perang bathin berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Entah harus menangis, marah atau mengutuki para dewa yang sedemikian tega mengubah wujud Gold Saint menjadi konstelasi mereka. Memang Gold Saint pada zamannya tidak diapa-apakan, tapi sampai hatikah ia membiarkan para Gold Saintnya di masa depan harus hidup menjadi binatang?

Sasha berjalan menghampiri domba kecil Mu dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan saya... maafkan saya... gara-gara saya, kalian..." Sasha makin erat memeluk domba Mu dan sekali lagi Goldies banjir air mata.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan? Saya sebenarnya tidak punya banyak waktu berada disini. Jadi kita harus cepat." Kata Saori yang mulai gelisah mondar-mandir.

"Mengapa tidak anda saja yang megorbankan diri demi mereka?" tanya Sasha polos setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak bisa. Di masa depan saya memegang kontrol sebuah perusahaan besar yang diwariskan kakek saya. Saya tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya. Lagipula saya belum mau mati." Jawab Saori.

Goldies menggerutu dalam hati. Manis banget nih kata-katanya, pikir mereka.

Sasha terdiam. Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut serius.

"Tugas utama sebagai seorang Athena adalah melindungi Bumi dan umat manusia dari marabahaya. Jika perlu, ada kalanya sebagai Athena dan sebagai seorang manusia kita harus siap mati demi orang-orang yang kita cintai. Kekayaan jangan sampai membuat anda buta akan sekeliling. Maaf, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Saya tahu akan hal itu. Saya seorang Athena, anda juga Athena. Kekayaan hanyalah fasilitas tambahan yang diberikan padaku untuk menjalani hidup. Selebihnya saya hanya mengabdikan diri pada Bumi dan melindungi orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidup saya."

Goldies menahan napas. Tak sanggup bersuara mendengar pembicaraan yang serius itu.

"Jadi tolong fokus dengan masalah yang terjadi. Jangan membawa-bawa hal pribadi saya pada topik pembicaraan kita. itu tak ada hubungannya."

"Sudahkah anda mendapatkan cinta dari saint anda?"

Saori terdiam. Hening.

"Saya mencintai dan menyayangi saint-saint saya seperti keluarga sendiri. Saya berpikir kutukan ini dijatuhkan bukan Cuma untuk Gold Saints tapi untuk menguji anda." Kata Sasha tersenyum tipis.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Goldies terisak-isak sambil saling berpelukan mesra satu sama lain. Lantai kuil Papacy sampai becek dengan genangan air mata mereka (?)

"Terserah kamu." Tukas Saori cuek.

"Baiklah, kapan eksekusinya dijalankan?"

"Segera, malam ini juga. Bersiaplah, sebelum itu kita adakan pesta."

"Pesta?" Sasha bingung.

"Ya, kamu mau Gold Saints kocar-kacir mencarimu yang hilang tanpa sebab yang jelas lalu muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba?" kata Saori sembari menaikkan alis.

"Ngg, tidak." Sasha menggeleng. Kalau Gold Saints-nya tahu ia menghilang, mereka pasti mengobrak-abrik seluruh pulau sampai menemukannya. Jadi untuk menyamarkan, diadakan pesta pada malam harinya supaya mereka tidak curiga.

"Baik, kalau begitu kami akan menunggu di ruangan lain sampai waktu pesta tiba." Saori menoleh ke Goldies.

"Kami mau jalan-jalan dulu, boleh? Auuuummm!" pinta Aiolia yang lapar.

"Aku juga ingin melihat seperti apa inkarnasiku. Mbeeee~k!" kata Shura sambil melompat-lompat.

Semuanya bersuara sesuai dengan khas konstelasi masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari dua sosok manusia menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Apa saya boleh menulis surat?" tanya Sasha.

"Surat wasiat? Silahkan..." kata Saori.

Sasha mengambil sehelai kertas dan pena bulu. Dengan penuh perasaan dia menulis kata-kata yang indah dan pesan-pesan yang ia tinggalkan untuk saint-saintnya tercinta. Itu untuk berjaga-jaga andaikata Saori telah tiada dan tak ada lagi yang mampu menggantikan tugasnya di abad 18. Apalagi menjelang perang Suci melawan Hades yang belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sasha memasukkan surat itu ke laci meja dan menyimpan kuncinya di dalam vas bunga yang ia tulisi dengan nama Athena dalam tulisan Yunani.

"Saya akan bersiap-siap. Silahkan beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Permisi." Sasha mengucapkan salam dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ia keluar dari kuil Papacy.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" saran DM.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi. Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kalian bisa bicara." Timpal Saori yang mendengar ucapan DM.

"Huh, khawatir dikit kek!" gerutu Milo.

Semuanya hanya bisa meringis geli.

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

"Kenapa Shaka?" tanya Dohko yang kaget.

"Anu... tadi sepertinya ada bayangan orang dibalik jendela..."

"Aduh, Shaka. Jangan nakutin dong. Dengan wujud seperti ini kita gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Apalagi bertarung!" kata Aphro sambil meloncat-loncat di kepala Camus.

"Lagipula kalau suara kamu sekeras itu kita bisa ketahuan." Kata Aiolos celingak-celinguk.

"Tapi aku nggak bohong!" seru Shaka yakin.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalo susah dimengerti dan GAJE. Maklum baru pertama kali bikin fanfic berantai.

Dan Cherry memilih...

**Pichi Dichi**

Yoossh! Ganbatte-yo, lanjutkan perjuangan kami!

**Tag to go :**

**Mini Author Gita / RedQueen19 / Saint-Chimaira Kuo / Saint-Chimaira Kari / Seika Hoshino / Pelayan Hermes / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / LittleScarlet.**

Add me: Dewi Citra Aprilia #ku tunggu ya :)

Cherry-Sakura05 SIGN OUT!

Bye bye~ *terbang kembali ke kahyangan*


	6. Chapter 6: Apakah ini semua nyata?

**A/N: saya kena tag? Huaahhh *jedotin kepala ke tembok* okeee.. saatnya beraksi !**

**Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada Sensei**

_Sebelumnya di Constellations:_

_"Anu... tadi sepertinya ada bayangan orang dibalik jendela..."_

_"Aduh, Shaka. Jangan nakutin dong. Dengan wujud seperti ini kita gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Apalagi bertarung!" kata Aphro sambil meloncat-loncat di kepala Camus._

_"Lagipula kalau suara kamu sekeras itu kita bisa ketahuan." Kata Aiolos celingak-celinguk._

_"Tapi aku nggak bohong!" seru Shaka yakin_

Seluruh _Gold Saints_ kontan menertawakan Saint Virgo yang tengah berubah menjadi perempuan ini.

"Mungkin kamu strum – " Ucap Aiolia sambil ngakak.

"Stress." Kata sang Kakak, Aiolos mengoreksi dengan cepat.

Saint yang telah berubah menjadi anak singa ini hanya meringis, " Stress, ya.. stress kali karena berubah jadi cewek"

Kedua belas yang lain hanya tertawa ngakak sambil berjalan melewati Shaka. Sementara Dohko mengusap punggung Shaka pelan. "Kamu pasti hanya berhalusinasi." Lalu berlalu.

Shaka menggerutu kesal, jelas-jelas tadi ada bayangan yang terlihat dari balik jendela. Ia memang telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita, tetapi indra ketujuhnya masih bisa berfungsi dan ia tahu ada seseorang dari balik jendela itu.

Sekelibat bayangan itu muncul lagi, membuat Shaka menengok ke belakang sekali lagi. Ya, sekali lagi. Berharap semoga itu hanya halusinasi. Tidak, ia yakin itu bukan halusinasi.

Aiolia hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin tinggi yang berada di kuilnya. Kini ia benar-benar berubah menjadi anak singa kecil. Memang sih, sebagai (anak) singa, ia bisa menggigit – setidaknya ia punya kekuatan sedikit. Tetapi tetap saja tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatannya yang dulu, yang bikin Marin jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Apa ini semua salahku? Apa seharusnya aku tidak meminta dewa menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya aku menjalankan kehidupan normalku saja. Apakah aku bisa kembali seperti sem –" sebelum Aiolia selesai bergumam dalam hati, seberkas sinar menyilaukan muncul dari tubuhnya, terpantul ke arah kaca besar itu dan masuk ke mata, mata menerima bayangan dan mentransfernya ke otak, namun sangking tingginya intensitas cahaya yang di hasilkan, Aiolia malah jadi tidak bisa melihat. Silau.

Mendadak buta sejenak membuat Aiolia kehilangan akal. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa. Suaranya seperti teredam, tidak terdengar. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik oleh kekuatan yang maha dahsyat, maha hebat. Ia terjatuh dan tak bisa berkutik

Aiolia merasakan ia bisa menggerakan tangannya menggapai angin kosong. Ia menatap kedua cakar itu. Tidak ada. Sebuah tangan utuh. Tangan manusia normal.

Mungkinkah?

Aiolia buru-buru berdiri, menatap tubuhnya di cermin. Dia berubah, menjadi manusia utuh. Utuh. Tidak ada yang cacat. Seolah semua tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Oi, pagi Lia!" teriakan ini membuyarkan lamunannya. Deathmask berdiri di depan pintunya membawa bantal.

"Deathmask? Kamu berubah jadi manusia lagi?" Aiolia menghambur memeluk Deathmask.

Deathmask yang alergi dengan acara peluk memeluk seperti itu langsung mendorong Aiolia, "Apaan sih..? Gue mah utuh-utuh aja dari dulu."

Aiolia hanya terbengong-bengong. _Masakah itu semua hanya mimpi?_

"terus lo ngapain kesini?" Aiolia menatap kawannya bingung.

Wajah Deathmask berubah menjadi merah, "Num.. Numpang tidur. Habis kuil gue lagi di renovasi."

Aiolia menatap heran. _Benarkah yang tadi hanya mimpi?_

Ia menepis keraguannya. _Ya, pasti hanya mimpi_.

Pemuda ini mempersilahkan Deathmask masuk. Ia celingak-celinguk sebelum menutup pintunya. Sepertinya memang semua berjalan seperti biasa saja.

Pemuda itu beranjak masuk, namun secara tiba-tiba kakiknya menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah kertas.

_Wahai engkau dengarlah suaraku_

Tubuh Aiolia merinding, terakhir ia mendapatkan surat-suratan seperti ini adalah saat beberapa bulan lalu mengurusi kuil Deathmask yang hilang itu.

_Aku adalah aku_

"Ya iya lah!" Ucap sanga Gold Saint Leo kesal.

_Aku disini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal kepadamu. Darah Athena telah menyelamatkanmu, ya kamu! KALIAN! Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini._

Aiolia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

_Walaupun ini di luar perencanaanku, bahwa aku menginginkan Athena dari abad ke dua puluh, tetapi kurasa Athena Abad ke-delapan-belas ini juga bisa kumanfaatkan. Bersiap-siaplah wahai masa depan, masa lalu akan menghapus kalian._

Aiolia menahan nafas tak percaya.

_Masa lalu? Apa mungkin?_ Aiolia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa hubungan masa lalu dengan semua ini?

Membaca surat kaleng bodoh seperti ini tetap saja membuat pemuda itu takut luar biasa. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berhasil mencapai kuil Papacy. Athena masih di sana , dengan anggunnya duduk di singgasananya.

"Ada apa, Aiolia?" Suara Saori – athena – kido terdengar berwibawa walaupun sedang kutekan. Ia meniup-niup ujung kuku-kukunya yang sekarang berwarna ungu lavender seperti rambutnya. Rambutnya yang tergerai tertiup angin yang berhembus, melambai-lambai dan menutupi matanya, "Aduh.. apa yang terjadi! Mati lampu! Mati lampu."

Kontan Aiolia tertawa geli dalam hati. Setengah jiwanya ah bukan, seperempat .. ah bukan lagi.. seperdelapan.. ah bukan juga.. seperseratus.. ya, seperseratus dari hati,pikiran dan akal sehatnya ingin menolong Dewi bodohnya itu, di sisi lain, sembilan puluh sembilan persen dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kedagingan mengalahkan semuanya. Mungkin ia harus belajar bertapa dengan Shaka agar kedagingan, pikiran kotor dan hawa nafsu tidak menguasainya lagi. Hei, tetapi itu tidak asik. Aiolia lebih suka begini. Tertawa dan menertawakan dewinya yang konyol dan bodoh itu.

Angin berhembus dari arah sebaliknya, lalu tenang, membuat rambut Saori kembali seperti semula. Sepertinya Saori memnagsudah memakai merek sampo terkenal – rekomendasi Aphro – yang iklannya naik mobil terus pas berhenti rambutnya masih bagus.

Aiolia ingat bahwa Aphro juga menawarkan shampo itu kepadanya. Cuma mengingat bahwa rambut Aiolia pendek, dia menolak. Alih-alih, Aphro bilang untuk membelikannya pada Marin. Tetapi Aiolia lebih suka Marin yang sekarang. Ia takut Shampo yang dijual sang saint pisces itu memiliki guna-guna.

"Ye, enggak percaya eike ya? Ini tuh halal, ada sertifikatnya."

"Ogah ah, entar aja."

Aiolia tertawa geli sendiri. Membuat Athena mengangkat alisnya. "ada masalah, Aiolia?"

Aiolia memutar bola matanya, "Apakah anda ingat apa yang terjadi, Saori-san?"

Sang nona besar itu terlihat berpikir, "Yang aku tahu, kemarin aku pergi _shopping_ ditemani Aiolos lalu aku makan steak dengan harga satu juta terus…" Athena berceloteh panjang lebar membuat Aiolia membentuk huruf L di keningnya. PUSING!

"Jadi anda tidak ingat bahwa kami, para saint mu ini berubah menjadi.. err… wujud dari konstelasi masing-masing?" Aiolia mengertutkan dahinya.

Athena kontan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sampai jungkir balik dari singgasananya. "Oh.. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Aiolia mengguman, "begitukah, lalu siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini?"

Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, "Mungkinkah Arthemis?"

Melihat Aiolia yang sedari tadi diam saja, sang dewi perang ini mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada masalah?"

Ditatapi begitu, Aiolia hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, saya permisi."

Dengan tetap mempertahankan rasa hormatnya biarpun rada ilfil dengan kelakuan sang dewi, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan kuil Athena. Aiolia menghela nafas, bingung. Ia menyeka keringatnya.

Tiba-tibaa sebuah bohlam lampu tepat berada di kepalanya, "Ah.. bagaimana jika aku bertanya pada Arthemis saja?"

Aiolia beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah cosmo terasa dekat dengan dirinya. Ia menengok ke belakang. Tetapi tidak ada orang. Apakah itu hanya ilusi? Pemuda ini terus berjalan, namun selama perjalanan ia merasa Deja Vu. Seperti pernah mengingat, ia pernah merasakan hal ini.

orang itu yang merasakan hal yang sama... "SHAKA!"

* * *

_Apa Aiolia berhasil menemukan penyebabnya? Lalu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Siapa pengirim surat misterius itu? _

Silahkan di teruskan **Saint-Chimaira Kari**

**tag to go:**

******Mini Author Gita / RedQueen19 / Saint-Chimaira Kuo /Seika Hoshino / Pelayan Hermes / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / LittleScarlet.**


	7. Chapter 7: Where Are We?

**A/N** : Okeh.. saya udah 4 tahun ngga bikin fanfic.. jadi sekarang harus bertapa dan meditasi lebih keras dari Shaka supaya bisa memberikan cerita yang terbaik untuk permainan ini... #mengernyitkan dahi sambil mengatupkan tangan. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya ngga sesuai dengan harapan kalian yaah... karena aku akan membuat cerita ini sedikit angst dan banyak berpikir #bow

**Disclaimer** : seseorang yang mengaku namanya Masami Kurumada tapi ternyata dia hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai ayah laki-laki dan ibu perempuan.

**###**

******##**

**********#**

**Sebelumnya di Constellations:**

_Aiolia beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah cosmo terasa dekat dengan dirinya. Ia menengok ke belakang. Tetapi tidak ada orang. Apakah itu hanya ilusi? Pemuda ini terus berjalan, namun selama perjalanan ia merasa Deja Vu. Seperti pernah mengingat, ia pernah merasakan hal ini._

_Orang itu yang merasakan hal yang sama... "SHAKA!"_

**###**

**##**

**#**

**Chapter 7**

"**Where are we?"**

**By: Saint –Chimaira Kari**

**...**

Aiolia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kuilnya..ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Suara terengah-engah terdengar kecil dari tenggorokannya. Samar-samar tapi pasti, ia masih merasakan cosmo itu mengikutinya. Makin cepat ia berlari, makin cepat pula cosmo itu menerornya dari balik punggungnya yang besar.

Ia merasa jiwanya terancam...

/paling tidak, aku tidak harus berlari dengan empat kaki.. walaupun harus kuakui, kecepatan singa berkali kali lipat lebih cepat daripada kakiku sekarang, tapi untuk sekarang ini, aku harus lari secepat yang aku bisa ke kuilku.../ Aiolia masih sempat bergumam dan larut dalam keputusan yang ia pilih, walaupun ia harus memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir seratus kali lebih cepat karena teror yang ia terima di balik punggungnya mulai membuat ia takut.

BRAK!

Pintu emas yang berat itu tertutup dengan mudah dengan kekuatan Aiolia.. masih terdengar samar2 suara nafasnya yang menderu-deru.. Padahal selama ini, ia bahkan bisa lari marathon tanpa henti ke negara tetangga tanpa mengeluarkan keringat sedikitpun, tapi rasa takut dan mengancam mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia bersandar pada pintu bagian dalam kuil Leo, masih dengan sikap waspada merasakan apakah cosmo tersebut masih mengikutinya. Sambil sesekali ia melihat ke sekeliling kuilnya, otaknya mulai berpikir rasional.

/Tunggu.. kenapa aku sekarang ada di kuilku? Ini abad berapa? Bukannya Athena dan kami semua para Gold Saint ada di Abad 18 bertemu dengan Athena-sama yang satunya lagi..?/

/Bukannya kita lagi menunggu untuk pesta dengan Athena-sama yang satunya lagi?/

Tanpa sadar ternyata tangan Aiolia masih menggenggam surat kaleng yang ia temukan di lantai kuilnya, namun sekarang sudah dalam keadaan lecek dan basah oleh keringat tangannya. Sambil bersandar ia membuka dan membaca kembali isi surat itu.

"_Bersiap-siaplah wahai masa depan, masa lalu akan menghapus kalian."_

"Aaaaahhh~~~ dalam keadaan kaya gini mana bisa aku mikir yang susah-susaaaah!" Aiolia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia terduduk lesu di balik pintu emas yang kokoh itu. Pantatnya merasakan dinginnya granit mahal yang menjadi alas duduknya tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia sudah tidak lagi merasakan cosmo yang mengancamnya.

"Kemana dia?" perlahan2 ia membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat sekeliling kuilnya. Sambil sedikit termenung, Ia mengingat-ingat lagi setiap kejadian yang ia dan teman-teman Gold Saint lainnya alami. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Tapi.. yakinkah semua itu hanya mimpi?

Sambil melihat sekeliling dan berjalan ke arah tangga, Ia mencoba mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Aduh" teriaknya kecil sambil mengelus-elus pipinya."Sial sakit.. ternyata ini dunia nyata.. bukan mimpi.." Aiolia kembali melihat kedua belah telapak tangannya. Ia melihat jari2 yang kekar dan telapak tangan yang besar itu masih menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya, bukan bulu dan cakar seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Perlahan ia mengepalkan jari-jemarinya dan melepaskannya lagi sembari menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura cosmo kental yang membuat ia mundur dengan cepat, mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Siapa disitu!" Tanyanya galak. Peluh berjalan pelan di pelipisnya, menunggu pihak yang bersangkutan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tenang saja Lia.. ini aku kok.. jangan galak-galak" suara nyaring itu menyambut pertanyaan Aiolia yang dari tadi merasa diteror dan bingung akan segala kejadian yang ada.

"Ah...kamu.." Aiolia cukup bisa merasa tenang melihat penampakan yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tubuh itu kini terlihat tegap sempurna dan kekar seperti biasanya. Tidak berubah layaknya cewek seksi yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sha...Shaka... ka-kamu juga kembali seperti semula...?" tanyanya pelan dan terbata-bata. "Eh... kamu inget ga yah.. kamu waktu itu seksi banget.. eh.. jadi cewek?" Aiolia mulai bingung mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada manusia sesempurna dewa itu.

"Seperti semula? Seksi? Kamu itu ngomong apa sih? Kok ngomong sendiri?" Shaka mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung dengan Aiolia yang terus menggumam.

"Maksudku.. Shaka...kamu.. udah balik jadi laki-laki?" Aiolia mendekati Shaka perlahan, menyentuh wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Heh... jangan pegang2.. geli tau..." Shaka mulai gerah dengan tangan Aiolia yang sibuk merayap menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak berusaha untuk menangkis tangan sang Leo itu. "Kenapa kamu ngga pegang-pegang aku aja pas waktu aku masih jadi cewek sih? Kan itu lebih normal" lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh.. sori" katanya gugup dan melepaskan sentuhannya. Mukanya merah padam dan ia jadi salah tingkah.

Aiolia terdiam dan menatap ke arah lantai. Karena Shaka tak juga bicara, Aiolia makin bingung harus bicara apa. Dan percakapanpun sempat terhenti sejenak. Sampai Aiolia merasa janggal dengan perkataan Shaka dan Ia mendongak, menatap mata sang Virgo walau tetap masih tertutup seperti biasanya.

"Hah..." ucap Aiolia memecah keheningan. "Berarti.. kamu inget kalo kamu pernah jadi cewe Shak?" tanyanya lagi hati-hati.

Shaka masih terdiam dan menatap Aiolia sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingat semuanya Lia.. dan aku tidak menyangka kau juga ingat akan hal itu.. kupikir hanya aku saja yang merasa gila.. Karena begitu sadar, aku sudah ada di atas kursi terataiku." Katanya pelan.

"Serius Shak? Beneran?" Tanya sang Leo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Huweeeeeeee! " tangisnya pecah sambil memeluk Shaka lagi erat-erat "Akhirnya ada yang inget jugaaaa! Beneran aku juga disangka gila gara-gara ini semua! Huweeee!" tangisnya lagi.

"Heh! Udah dibilang jangan peluk-peluk yah... dari geli aku mulai merasa jadi merinding tauk," kata Shaka pelan tapi tegas. Tubuhnya pun tetap tidak berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Lia yang memeluknya semakin erat. Lia pun menangis semakin keras, sehingga mau tidak mau Shaka harus menenangkannya dan mengelus-elus rambut emasnya.

"Hoooi.. itu yang nangis siapa sih! Berisik amat! Ganggu tidur orang aja!" Sang Cancer berjalan tertatih ke arah Shaka dan Lia sambil menyeret bantalnya yang basah karena iler. Shaka dan Lia pun terkejut mendapati Deathmask yang muncul dari balik kamar Lia.

"Ih! Kalian berdua ternyata! Ternyata! Ternyata! Begitu! Begitu! Begituu!" Deathmask yang tadinya masih ngantuk langsung bangun dan terbelalak kaget. Ia pun tidak tau harus ngomong apa jadinya yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma 'ternyata' dan 'begitu'.

"Kamu juga ngapain.. tidur di kasurnya Lia?" tanyanya sambil menatap Deathmask dan Aiolia secara bergantian "Ternyata... kamu juga begitu..." kata Shaka lagi melanjutkan keambiguan yang dibuat oleh Deathmask sebelumnya.

"Enak aja! Aku cuma numpang tidur karena Kuilku direnovasi! Karena dia nangis terus aku kan jadi kebangun dan ga bisa tidur!" Kata Deathmask sambil marah-marah. "Lagian kenapa nangis-nangis sih! Kaya habis diperkosa aja!" lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan miring mendekati mereka berdua seraya mendekap bantal kesayangannya yang penuh iler.

"Karena.. kamu tidak mengertiku, DM.. aku jadi sediiiih!" isak Aiolia sambil menarik ingusnya.

"Ih! Jijay! Ngertiin apalagi ini? Yang tadi kamu tanyain? Aku gini-gini aja dari dulu kok.. suer beneran! Emang ada kejadian apa sih dari tadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Lia menarik dan menghela nafas panjang..

"Jadi gini..." Aiolia memulai cerita tentang segala yang terjadi mulai dari mereka berubah jadi binatang, pergi ke abad 18 dan mengorbankan Athena-sama di masa itu, sampai tiba2 kembali lagi ke kuil masing2 dan mendapati wujud mereka kembali seperti semula, serta keanehan dimana para Gold Saint lain bahkan Athena sendiri hilang ingatan atas kejadian itu. Beruntung sekali ternyata saat itu Deathmask sangat pintar, jadi Aiolia tidak harus bercerita 2x untuk membuat ia mengerti isi keseluruhan cerita.

"Wooow... itu... kaya mimpi yah... seriusan aku ngga inget apa2" kata Deathmask sedikit tertegun dan membelalakkan matanya tanda tidak percaya.

"Terus saat DM mau tidur di kamarku, aku menemukan ini di lantai" Aiolia membuka kembali genggaman tangannya dan merapikan kertas lecek penuh keringat yang baru saja ia gunakan sebagai tissue untuk mengusap air matanya. Ia menyodorkan kertas itu pada Shaka.

"Eww...tolong pegang aja ya Lia.. aku baca dari jauh aja..." kata Shaka yang enggan untuk memegang kertas tersebut. Ia hanya mendekatkan muka dan perlahan membacanya.

"Apaan? Apaan? Ikutan liat donk," kata Deathmask ikut-ikutan.

"Ini..." ucap Shaka dengan suara pelan

"Kau tau sesuatu Shak?" Tanya Lia cepat. Nada suaranya bimbang menandakan ia cemas akan semua hal yang telah mereka lalui.

"Tulisannya pakai digital.. bukan tulisan tangan.. Tandanya orang yang mengirim surat ini mempunyai cukup banyak waktu untuk menyalakan komputer, mengetik dan mencetak, serta mengirimkannya" kata Shaka yang akhirnya mengambil surat itu dari tangan Aiolia dengan muka serius.

"Hah? Plis Shak.. kok malah itu yang dibahas?" Deathmask mulai bingung dengan kata-kata Shaka.

"Loh.. itu benar kok.. saat Athena menelepon Apollo untuk meminta pertolongan, ia mengambil handphone android keluaran terbaru dari sakunya.. Walaupun Saint Seiya anime jadul, kita tetap harus mengikuti perkembangan jaman donk," lanjut Shaka lagi dengan tampang masih serius

"...Shak.. loe meditasi terus tapi tau tentang bentuk android keluaran terbaru... yakin loe meditasi? Atau jangan2 kursi terataimu itu komputer buat browsing?" Tanya Aiolia sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Hah? Hah? Kapan juga Athena-sama nelpon Apollo?" Deathmask mulai tampak bodoh karena tidak tau pembicaraan yang mereka ikuti. Wajar saja, karena Deathmask satu-satunya orang yang hilang ingatan dari antara tiga orang tersebut.

"Oke balik ke topik" sambung Shaka sambil menyodorkan tulisan mesin tik itu ke muka Aiolia. "isi surat ini jelas-jelas menyampaikan kekecewaannya karena ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan Athena-sama sebagai korban. Namun ia mengembalikan kita semua ke wujud semula, bahkan menghapus ingatan kita semua. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu yang kita lalui begitu cepat. Bahkan kita tidak mengingat upacara penyerahan diri Athena-Sasha-sama untuk menggantikan pengorbanan Athena. Kalian tau artinya? Tanyanya pada Aiolia dan Deathmask untuk menghentikan sejenak ceritanya.

"Emm..artinya... pesta itu tidak pernah terlaksana?" kata Deathmask asal jawab.

"Ya," jawab Shaka cepat. "Tandanya, orang ini tau, bahwa Athena-sama TIDAK AKAN menyerahkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan kita semua"

Aiolia dan Deathmask hanya terdiam mendengar hipotesa Shaka yang telah ia rangkum dengan kata-kata yang sangat sempurna. Tapi.. hipotesa ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Ia sudah membuat surat ini sebelumnya dan ngambil Athena-Sasha-sama sebagai korbannya. Bahkan ia sempat mengirimkan surat ini kepadamu sebagai tanda bukti bahwa Athena-Sasha-sama telah dimanfaatkan, diculik..."

"Atau bahkan sudah dibunuh.. benar kan?" potong Aiolia sambil menatap Shaka tajam

Shaka perlahan membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan Aiolia

"Tepat" jawabnya singkat.

Aiolia menelan ludahnya, namun matanya tidak bergerak dan tetap melekat pada mata sang Virgo tersebut. Ia takut untuk mulai berbicara lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Tapi... kenapa surat itu ada padaku... kenapa di kamarku?" Tanya Aiolia bingung. Masih tetap menatap Shaka. Deathmask pun jadi ikut-ikutan takut mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Walau ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Ia tau, bahwa sebelumnya ia juga pasti imengalami kejadian yang sama.

"Entahlah... mungkin asal kirim?" jawab Deathmask asal-asalan.

"Kalau begitu..bisa kau ceritakan kronologis kau bisa kembali ke sini, Lia?" nada suara Shaka yang datar menandakan ia bisa mengontrol emosinya dalam keadaan yangc ukup aneh ini. Ia menutup matanya kembali dan mengajak Aiolia berbicara lebih tenang.

"Rasanya tadi kita sedang menunggu pesta.. lalu aku jalan-jalan ke kuil Leo di masa lalu.. aku melihat cermin, menggumam tentang tubuhku yang berubah menjadi anak singa, lalu tiba-tiba aku berubah kembali menjadi manusia..terus.. tiba-tiba DM dateng dan numpang tidur.. saat itulah aku menemukan surat ini di bawah kakiku..

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan habis itu?" Tanya Shaka lagi dengan gaya polisi yang sedang mengintrograsi pelaku kejahatan.

"Aku tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari ke Papacy dan mendapati Athena sedang pedicure-menicure tanpa ingat kejadian sebelumnya..."

"Dan disitu ternyata kita tiba-tiba sudah kembali ke abad 20.." kali ini Shaka memotong pembicaraan.

"Dan hanya kita berdua yang ingat kejadian sebelumnya" potong Lia lagi

"Dan sebelumnya hanya Dohko dan Shun yang tidak berubah sesuai konstelasi masing-masing" Shaka memotong lagi.

"Dan sekarang semuanya menghilang entah kemana" Aiolia semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab" ucap Shaka juga terheran-heran.

"Dan kita harus menyelamatkan baik Athena-sama maupun Athena-Sasha-sama..." Ailoia menjadi semakin bingung dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sebelum terlambat..." ucap Shaka pelan tiba-tiba...

Aiolia tertegun sejenak dan menelan ludahnya lagi. Deathmask hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil tetap mendekap bantalny yang dari tadi dia bawa.

"Sebelum terlambat.. kita harus mencari Roushi dulu.. mungkin saja, ia juga ingat kejadian itu" sambung Shaka. "Belum tentu sekarang semua sudah kembali seperti semula tanpa tahu apapun. Mungkin saja masih ada teman-teman kita yang terjebak dalam wujud konstelasinya dan mengharapkan bantuan kita. Dan juga ada kemungkinan lain kita akan perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi konstelasi kita sebelumnya." ucap Shaka sambil menatap ke arah lantai.

Aiolia mengngat kejadian yang lalu. Hampir semua Gold Saint akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa binatang yang terbata-bata.. mungkin saja domba di taman yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Mu yang telah berubah sepenuhnya jadi domba, atau kalajengking di antara bebatuan ternyata adalah Milo yang akan secara tidak sengaja ditangkap Athena untuk dijadikan obat untuk diberikan kepada Apollo kakak tersayangnya. Dan jika dipikir-pikir, saat Deathmask mendekati mereka berdua, jalannya pun miring bak kalajengking, tapi Deathmask sendiri tidak menyadari perbuatannya.

"Kamu sendiri.. bagaimana caranya bisa ingat kembali bahwa kamu sudah kembali seperti semula dan mendapatkan dirimu di abad ini Shak?" Tanya Aiolia lagi.

"Hmm..." gumam Shaka sambil mengelus dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. "Kamu ingat ga waktu aku merasa ada bayangan orang di balik jendela?"

"Yang aku bilang kamu strum... eh.. stress?" kata Aiolia mengoreksi.

"Ya" lanjutnya. "Aku merasa seperti dibuntuti dan kalian tidak percaya padaku, makanya aku jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan diri dan sampailah di kuil Virgo. Saat itu aku sedang meditasi sejenak sampai tiba-tiba ada cahaya hangat menyinari tubuhku dan akhirnya aku kembali seperti semula." Shaka mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melihat otot lengannya sudah kembali kekar, tidak lagi halus dan putih ala lengan miss universe.

"Sebenarnya, setelah aku kembali dari Papacy, aku juga merasakan cosmo yang kental.. mungkinkah itu cosmo yang sama dengan yang membuntutimu saat di Abad 18, Shak?" ucap Aiolia pada Shaka yang masih memandangi tangannya.

"Hah? Kamu juga merasakannya Lia?" Tanya Shaka heran.

"Iya.. aku merasa terancam, karena itu aku lari secepat kilat sampai ke kuil Leo, tapi akhirnya cosmo itu hilang dan kamu muncul di hadapanku."

"Itu karena aku juga mencari teman-teman Gold Saint yang lain, dan saat itu yang cosmonya sangat pekat hanya cosmo-mu, Lia. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu terlebih dahulu." Jawab Shaka dengan cepat.

"Jadi... apakah alasan kita masih mengingat semuanya karena kita juga sadar akan cosmo orang mencurigakan yang membuntuti kita itu Shak?" Tanya Aiolia makin bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bisa jadi... Deathmask sendiri.. kenapa bisa ada disini tapi tidak mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Shaka lagi. Kali ini tatapannya berpindah dari Aiolia menuju Deathmask. Deathmask yang dari tadi mendengar dengan seksama sampai hampir tertidur di bantal kesayangannya, akhirnya bangun juga dan merasa bingung harus menjawab apa pada Shaka.

"Ma... mana kutahu! Kan tadi udah gue bilang kuil gue direnovasi! Makanya gue numpang tidur di tempatnya Lia!" jawabnya agak canggung.

"Kenapa ke tempat Lia? Kenapa ga ke tempat Aphrodite?" Tanya Shaka seenaknya

"Kenapa juga gue kesana? Gue ga mau pas tidur enak2 ternyata begitu bangun muka gue ala banci pasar minggu didandanin dia semaleman. Belum tentu juga gue ga diperkosa sama dia! Ogah lah yah!" Deathmask nyerocos tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang ada saat dia tidur di kuil Pisces. Walaupun dekat dengan Athena dan kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan Athena jauh lebih besar jika Ia tidur disana, tapi ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan muka gantengnya daripada menyelamatkan dewi gila yang sekarang jadi atasannya itu.

"Gahahahahaha.. tadi aku ke tempat Athena-sama nanya tentang surat ini dan dia jawab mungkin aja dari Artemis.. Jawabnya slengean sambil meni-pedi lagi.. gue udah ilfil duluan jadi aja langsung pulang ke kuil. Eh.. di tengah jalan malah dibuntutin, jadinya aja gue kabur secepat kilat"

"Athena-sama memang gitu sih.. pas kita bilang mau jalan-jalan saja, dia cuma bilang supaya jangan sampai ketauan kalau kita bisa bicara.. hahaha.. dewi macam apa itu..." celetuk Shaka mengiyakan keluhan Lia dan Deathmask.

_"Sudahkah anda mendapatkan cinta dari saint anda?"_

Tiba-tiba Shaka terbelalak kaget. Ia ingat akan perkataan Athena-Sasha-sama kepada Athena-sama yang menjadi bos besar mereka sekarang, serta kemungkinan surat yang dikirimkan kepada Aiolia yang telah ditulis terlebih dahulu karena mengetahui bahwa Athena-sama tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya demi para Gold Saintnya.

"Semua cocok..." gumam Shaka pelan tapi sedikit panik. Ia membuka matanya, konsentrasi terhadap surat kaleng yang sekarang ia baca kembali perlahan-lahan

"Hah?" kata Aiolia dan Deathmask bersamaan. Antara bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Shaka dan takut karena manusia sesempurna dewa itu membuka matanya.

"Deathmask...kenapa Kuilmu direnovasi sedangkan kuil-kuil yang lain tidak?" tanya Shaka lagi.

"Errr.. sebenarnya aku gagal membuat patung pesanan seorang kaya di Athens, jadi saking kesalnya aku mengobrak-abrik tempat kerja dan menghancurkan tiang2.. jadinya ya.. perlu direnovasi.. hahahaha" jawab Deathmask agak canggung. Ia tau bahwa kedua temannya sekarang sedang memandangi dia dengan wajah ilfil begitu mengetahui alasan dibalik itu. "Sampai cermin yang sebelumnya kupecahkan juga tersebar di seluruh kuil.. aku jadi bingung mau beresin dari mana.. hahhahahahah..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Cermin? Sejak kapan kamu punya cermin? Ganjen banget cuy?" Tanya Aiolia masih dengan tampang ilfil.

"Lah.. kan emang di tiap kuil pasti ada cermin yang diberikan sebagai hadiah dari Athena-sama.. hanya saja tau sendiri laah.. para Gold Saint kan kalau latihan dalam ruangan pasti heboh banget.. jadi cermin-cerminnya pada pecah semua.. termasuk aku. Wahahahahaha" tawa Deathmask keras menjawab pertanyaan Lia dengan seenaknya. "Yaaah.. mungkin yang ngga pecah cuma punya Aphrodite sama Shaka kali yah..." ucapnya seraya memandangi wajah Gold Saint berambut emas panjang tersebut. "Kamu kan meditasi terus Shak.. jadi pasti ngga ngapa2in.. Kalo si Aphrodite.. tau sendiri laah kacanya dipake buat apa" lanjutnya sambil mengusap air mata akibat ketawa terus-menerus.

"Maksudmu.. cermin ini?" Tanya Lia sambil menunjukkan cermin yang berada di balik pintu tempat ia berdiri pertama kali memandangi tubuhnya yang masih berupa anak singa dengan cakar dan bulu sekujur tubuhnya. Deathmask berjalan miring mendekati cermin itu. Jalannya kini semakin mirip dengan kepiting.

"Iyeee.. yang ini! Cuma disini ada lambang Leo kan? Yang punya gue ya pasti ada lambang Cancer donk.. wahahahaha... tumben Lia.. ternyata Kacamu belum pecah, pasti kamu rajin banget bersolek" jawabnya lagi sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak tau kalau tiap Gold Saint memiliki cermin ini..." Lia memandangi cermin tinggi dengan siluet taburan bintang di seluruh permukaan cerminnya. Ia memandangi cermin itu dan melihat lambang Leo pada tengah ukiran kaca tersebut.

"Cermin...? Saat aku berubah menjadi manusia biasa, cermin ini memantulkan cahaya yang silau sampai menyilaukan mata" kata Shaka mengingat kejadian itu.

"Eh masa? Aku juga loh...waktu aku merenung memandangi buluku... tiba-tiba cahaya itu juga muncul" sambung Lia yang kini ingat akan kejadian dia akhirnya jadi manusia kembali.

"Bulu? Bulu apa dulu nih?" Tanya Deathmask menggods.

"Bulu ketek nih gue kasih 3 biji buat loe supaya bangun terus ga tidur2. Jadinya patung loe bisa selesai tepat waktu! Tapi ada bonusnya! Bonus bau ketek!" tukas Lia yang kesal atas pertanyaan Deathmask yang asal-asalan. Karena itu ia menjawab dengan asal-asalan juga.

"Gyahahahahahahaha! Jahat loe! Padahal cerminnya tadi belum pecah sih.. tapi karena dia ngeluarin sinar aneh juga pas gue lagi kesel, ya udah gue pecahin aja tuh cermin"

Shaka kembali mencerna setiap perkataan yang kedua temannya utarakan. Ia merasa makin janggal dengan semua dari Athena, surat bahkan cermin. Apakah artinya cermin itu ada hubungannya dengan para Gold Saint yang hilang?

"Jangan-jangan cermin itu..." ucap Aiolia berasumsi.

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama denganmu Lia.. Karena hanya cermin kita yang tidak pecah, kita bisa mengingat kembali setiap kejadian yang kita alami!" kata Shaka tegas. Kini semuanya semakin menjadi jelas.

"Kalau begitu.. ada baiknya kita menemui Aphrodite dulu! Ia pasti masih ingat dengan segala hal tadi!" Aiolia menyarankan begitu karena tau cermin di kuil Pisces tidak mungkin pecah. Kalau pecah, pasti bakal ada surat permohonan kepada Athena-sama untuk menggantikannya dengan yang baru.

"Loh.. ke Roushi-nya ngga jadi?" Tanya Deathmask bingung.

"Aphrodite aja dulu.. biasanya dia punya ide-ide gila buat ngasih jalan keluar." Kata Lia sambil menatap wajah tampannya yang terpantul di cermin tinggi itu.

"Kita harus bergegas cepat Lia, Deathmask" pinta seorang saint Virgo kepada kedua temannya itu. Aiolia dan Deathmask menoleh pelan kepada Shaka yang kini wajahnya tidak setegas saat pertama kali mereka membicarakan hal ini. "Kalau tidak cepat.. kita tau, bahwa baik nyawa Athena-Sasha-sama maupun Athena-sama tidak akan lama lagi"

Mereka berdua tetap tertegun di tempatnya, masih menatap lekat kepada dua bola mata sang Virgo yang cantik

"Kalau sampai terlambat..aku tau bahwa semua ini akan berakhir menyedihkan, baik untuk kita maupun untuk Athena-sama" katanya lagi dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa harus menunggu hitungan ketiga, mereka semua berlari menuju kuil Pisces, walaupun Deathmask harus berlari dengan langkah menyamping, tapi kecepatannya bahkan bisa menyamai mereka berdua. Sementara Aiolia semakin cepat saja dalam berlari,dan memimpin mereka di barisan paling depan.

Sementara itu, Athena masih sibuk dengan urusan meni-pedinya di singgasana kekuasaannya tanpa tau masalah yang tengah dihadapi para anak buahnya...

_To be continued _

**###**

**##**

**#**

Okeh! Masih banyak hal yang mesti dipecahkan.. ayo ayo para saint-holic lain terutama yang baru pertama kali ikut cerita berantai kaya gini, kami tunggu kreativitas kalian dalam membuat cerita yah! Jangan lupa untuk baca dulu cerita-cerita sebelumnya supaya hint-hint yang terjadi bisa dipecahkan semua dan tidak ada yang menggantung ;)

###

**I tag : RedQueen19**

Tag to go :

Mini Author Gita / Saint-Chimaira Kuo /Seika Hoshino / Pelayan Hermes / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / LittleScarlet.

Have fun~~ 3 3 3


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

Akhirnya selesai juga, gomen karena telaaat banget apdetnya. Soalnya kemarin aku harus belajar buat persiapan ulangan, hehehe ^^" dan gomen kalo jadi sedikit OOT, wkwkwk XD  
Btw, thanks buat lizzy-san buat ucapan HBD-nya ya :D  
Oke, langsung saja ya...

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punya milikku.**

**_Sebelumnya di Constellations..._**

_"Kalau sampai terlambat..aku tau bahwa semua ini akan berakhir menyedihkan, baik untuk kita maupun untuk Athena-sama" katanya lagi dengan suara pelan._

_Tanpa harus menunggu hitungan ketiga, mereka semua berlari menuju kuil Pisces, walaupun Deathmask harus berlari dengan langkah menyamping, tapi kecepatannya bahkan bisa menyamai mereka berdua. Sementara Aiolia semakin cepat saja dalam berlari,dan memimpin mereka di barisan paling depan._

_Sementara itu, Athena masih sibuk dengan urusan meni-pedinya di singgasana kekuasaannya tanpa tau masalah yang tengah dihadapi para anak buahnya..._

**Chapter 8**

**"Escape"**

**by: RedQueen19**

* * *

Aiolia, Shaka, dan Deathmask berlari menuju kuil Pisces. Sesampainya di kuil Pisces…

Hening. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar.

"KYAAA~ ADA COWOK CAKEEEP~"

Jeritan itu memecah keheningan. Jeritan yang kedengarannya seperti jeritan seorang laki – la- maksudku, banci. Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar. Semakin dekat… dekat… dan…

"Aphrodite! Mengapa kau- ARGH! LEPASKAN!" Aiolia meronta – ronta karena tubuhnya dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh saint Pisces itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi, pangeranku~ huahahaha~" seru Aphro sambil mencubiti pipi sang Leo.

"sejak kapan si Aphro suka sama Lia? Aneh…" kata Shaka.

"iya… kok bisa yak…" kata Deathmask.

"HEI KALIAN! JANGAN MENGOBROL! CEPAT BANTU AKU UNTUK- buagh… TOLONG AKU…!" Aiolia menjadi susah untuk bernafas karena ulah Aphro.

"iiihh~ jangan gitu dong, beb… kita kan sudah berikrar sehidup semati…" kata Aphrodite, mempererat pelukannya.

"HUAAAA…! TIDAAAAK… mimpi apa gw semalem sampe di peluk – peluk banci gini…"

"Err… Aiolia… sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kuil ku. Aku harus membersihkan diriku dari piktor." Kata Shaka sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka. "Ternyata selama ini ia berpacaran dengan Marin hanya untuk menutupi kedoknya saja…" gumam Shaka.

"SHAKAAA… JANGAN! KAU BENAR – BENAR TIDAK SETIA KAWAN! TOL- ARGH… APHRODITE, HENTIKAN! DEATHMASK! TOLONG A… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! WHAT THE… TIDAAAAAKK!" Aiolia sangat terkejut Karena Deathmask sibuk mem-fo-to mereka.

"Lumayan kan… ntar gw mau ngasih liat Marin… MYOHAHAHA~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" jerit Aiolia dan memaksa Queen untuk menekan tombol capslock. Ia menutup matanya, berteriak sekencang – kencangnya berharap bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

**###**

Namun, secara tiba – tiba, ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang ia rasa cukup familiar dengannya. Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Cermin besar masih ada di hadapannya. Ia pun memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Masih seperti semula. Bulu – bulu singa memenuhi wajahnya. Ya, ia masih menjadi seekor singa. "Huft… tenyata itu hanya mimpi… syukurlah…" gumam Aiolia.

Tapi…

Krek… pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang remaja berambut coklat muda memasuki ruangan itu. Figure itu mebelalakan matanya. "W-WA! I-ITU…"

Duh. Mampus gw… pikir Aiolia.

"WAAAAA… KUCING!" seru Regulus. Ia langsung berlari mendekati Aiolia. "KUCING… KYAA~ KAWAII~" Regulus langsung memeluk erat Aiolia yang ia sangka kucing. Sampai – sampai, Aiolia hampir mati karena susah napas.

Buagh… Urgh… T-tolong aku… jerit Aiolia dalam hatinya.

"Wah… Kucingnya besar sekali…"

Bakayarou… Ya jelaslah besar wong aku kan singa ==". Pikir Aiolia.

"Err… aku kasih nama apa yaa… Eto… Pusy? Ah, nggak mau… Pusy udah terlalu mainstream…"

Aku berharap nama ini akan keren. Pikir Lia.`

"Oh ya! Nyanko!"

Busettt… #Queen: yang udah nonton Natsume Yuujinchou pasti tau XD

"Ah baiklah, Nyanko-chan… aku akan mengajakmu berjalan – jalan keliling sanctuary…" kata Regulus sambil 'menyeret' Aiolia dengan paksa.

Gw punya firasat buruk… pikir Aiolia.

Akhirnya, si Regulus berjalan keluar dari kuilnya sambil memeluk Aiolia dengan 'segenap jiwa dan raganya'

Pada saat berkeliling Sanctuary, ia melihat saint – saint yang sedang berlatih. Ia pun berkata "Hei kalian… lihatlah peliharan baruku ini! ayo Nyanko-chan, katakan 'hi'!"

"Aauumm…" Aiolia mengaum.

"WAAA… s-singaaa…!" teriak saint – saint itu dan langsug kabur meninggalkan Regulus dan Aiolia.

"h-hei! Kalian mau kemana?! Woy!" panggil Regulus.

Tapi saint – saint itu tidak mengindahkannya.

"lah… kok mereka gitu sih sama Nyanko-chan…? Padahal Nyanko-chan kan cuman nyapa doang…" gumam Regulus.

Payah, masa takut sama singa. wakakaka~. Pikir Aiolia.

Akhirnya, Regulus melanjutkan jalan – jalannya.

**###**

"aku tidak bisa mempercayai itu! Bagaimana bisa Saori sialan itu mau mengorbankan Athena Sasha-sama?! Mengapa ia tidak mengorbankan dirinya saja?!" gerutu sorang saint dengan wajah penuh amarah. "Lalu, siapa yang akan kuberitahu tentang hal ini? Tenma kah? Tapi kayaknya nggak bisa deh… dia pasti langsung bertindak gegabah. Sisyphus-sama? Tapi pasti Sanctuary bakalan hancur gara – gara dia ngamuk," lanjutnya. "Kira – kira.. siapa ya orang ang paling tenang di Sanctuary ini? Errr…" Saint itu kemudian berpikir sejenak dan berkata "Sepertinya aku bisa menceritakan hal ini kepadanya." Saint itu langsung bergegas menuju ke kuil Aquarius.

Sesampainya di kuil Aquarius, ia langsung masuk walau suhu dingin di kuil itu terasa menusuk tulang.

"Tumben kau kemari, Yato. ada apa?" tanya Degel secara tiba – tiba yang mebuat Yato sedikit kaget.

"aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting, Degel –san," jawab Yato.

"Apa itu?" kata Degel sambil memegang sebuah buku yang tidak ditutupnya.

"Sebenarnya Athena abad 20 yang bernama Saori datang kemari dan blah blah blah…" Yato pun menceritakan semuanya, dari Gold Saint yang berbubah menjadi binatang, tentang Saori, dan semua yang ia dengar. Pada akhirnya ia berkata "Dia meminta Athena Sasha-sama untuk mengorbankan dirinya dan Athena-sama mengiyakan permintaanya itu,"

Kemudian, Degel munutup bukunya. ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Yato. tiba – tiba, menoleh ke Yato dengan deathglare-nya "Mana yang namanya Saori…" dan hawa dingin pun terasa menusuk tulang.

Sial, gw curhat ke orang yang salah… kata Yato dalam hati.

**###**

Sementara itu, Regulus dan Aiolia yang sedang asyik jalan – jalan, secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Dohko.

Bukankah itu Dohko? Wah, ternyata dia berbeda dengan Dohko peyot di masa depan. Pikir Aiolia.

"Dohko-san! Lihat kucingku… imut kan?" kata Regulus.

WTF?! Dia masih mikir kalo gw itu kucing?! Gw ini singa! kata Aiolia dalam hati.

"wah wah… kucingmu memang imut ya…" kata Dohko.

Satu lagi orang gebleg. Masa sih singa segede ini disangka kucing. Kata Aiolia, sweatdrop.

"lihat ni… aku juga punya tato kucing, tapi lebih keren dari kucing peliharaanmu…" sambil melepas bajunya dan memamerkan tatonya. #Queen: harimau kaleee =3=

Karena tersinggung dengan perkataan Dohko, Aiolia langsung mencakar punggung Dohko. Dalam hati, Aiolia berkata dalam hatinya "Mati kau! Hahahaha…" Dohko pun akhirnya lari tebirit – birit dikejar oleh Aiolia yang mengamuk. Wahahaha~ lumayan bisa ngerjain Dohko kayak gini… heuheuheu… pikirnya. Regulus hanya terdiam melihat adegan kejar – kejaran yang romantis itu.

**###**

Malamnya, pesta pun dimulai. Para tamu undangan berdatangan. Dari para saint perunggu sampai saint perak juga menghadiri pesta itu. Di sana terlihat gold saint, termasuk Sisyphus yang sedang tebar pesona di depan Sasha. Ia memakai tuxedo hitam ciri khasnya dan satu –satunya. Para gold saint abad 20 yang telah menjadi hewan terlihat mondar – mandir nyolong makanan dan juga ada sesosok tamu undangan yang mengenakan pakaian seperti astronot, sehingga membuat pesta tersebut terlihat seperti perkumpulan cosplayer.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan para tamu undangan di pestaku," kata Sasha. "dan juga-"

DUAKK!

Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dengan suara yang sangat keras sehingga mengagetkan para tamu undangan. Hawa dingin yang sangat dingin memenuhi ruangan pesta. Dalam sekejap, minuman yang disediakan di pesta itu membeku. Mulut Sisyphus yang sedang meneguk minuman pun membeku bersama airnya. Gelasnya pun menempel dan tak bisa lepas.

"hentikan pesta ini," kata Degel. "aku tidak terima pesta ini diadakan untuk perpisahan dengan Athena-sama karena dia akan dikorbankan menggantikan Saori [saus tiram]," lanjutnya.

Para saint yang mendengar kata – kata Degel pun sontak terkejut.

Jadi dia yang menguping tadi siang itu… pikir Shaka.

Semua gold saint abad 20 saling bertatapan.

"Benarkah itu, Athena Sasha-sama?" tanya Manigoldo.

"iya, itu benar." Jawab Sasha

Seluruh saint Athena Sasha pun serentak berteriak "GUSUR SAORI! GUSUR SAORI!"

W-waa… kalo gw diem disini terus, bisa mampus gw… pikir Saori.

"J-jangan! Hentikan…" kata Sasha.

Khawatir akan keselamatan Saori, gold saint abad 20 mencegat para demonstran anarkis.

Kemudian, astronot misterius tiba – tiba berteriak. "TUNGGU DULU!"

Semua mata tertuju pada si astronot. Sesosok misterius itu pun membuka pakaiannya dengan cara merobek dadanya seperti superman yang ganti kostum. Dan ternyata ia adalah pria yang sangat cantik. Semuanya terkejut karena dia itu adalah gold saint dengan tubuh beracun, Albafica.

"wahhh… cantiknya…" kata Kanon dan Milo kompak.

"tapi sayang dia laki – laki…" sambung Saga dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Aphrodite yang terkejut karena melihat kecantikan Albafica pun menangis dan meratapi nasibnya. "mengapa selalu ada orang yang menyaingi kecantikanku… hiks hiks…"

"emang lu nya aja yang jelek kali…" celetuk Deathmask. Untungnya perkataannya itu tidak didengar oleh Aphrodite.

Albafica melempar sekuntum mawar merah ke hadapan Saori, sambil berkata "Gusur Saori…"

Seluruh saint abad 18 berteriak "HUUUAAAGGHH… GUSUR SAORI!" #Queen: Albafica jadi provokator kedua ==a

"HENTIKAN!" seru Camus si Gentong Ajaib dkk.

Para saint Athena Sasha terkejut kecuali Sisyphus yang sibuk melepaskan gelas yang menempel di mulutnya.

Mu angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya, kami adalah gold saint abad 20 yang datang kesini untuk Bla bla bla bla…" Mu menceritakan awal kejadian sampai akhir.

Situasi pun mulai tenang. Para saint abad 18 pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggusur Saori. Akhirnya Sasha berkata, "Tidak masalah jika aku hidup atau mati… yang terpenting adalah kalian tetap hidup dan menjaga kedamaian dunia… ini sudah takdirku… yang terpenting dari semua ini adalah… melindungi masa depan, Yaitu Athena Saori dan para gold saint abad 20 yang ku sayangi…"

Semuanya terharu karena mendengar kata – kata Sasha dan para gold saint abad 20 pun mengucurkan air mata karena kagum mendengar kata – kata menyentuh Athena yang selama ini tidak pernah didengar dari Saori.

"gw salut sama Athena Sasha-sama…" kata Aiolos.

Deathmask pun berkata "Luar biasa… rasanya ingin… GUSUR SAORI!"

Suasana kembali menjadi panas. Semuanya kompak ingin Saori dikorbankan. Saori menjadi sangat panik, takut menjadi korban amukan warga. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan pesta itu sambil dikejar – kejar oleh seluruh saint yang menghadiri pesta. Ia mulai kelelahan, ia bahkan mulai kehabisan nafas. "Mama… oh mama… aku ingin pulang…" Saori bersanandung sambil menitikan air mata. Namun, dalam pelariannya menuruni tangga Aries, tiba – tiba datanglah kereta kuda. Dari kereta kuda itu, keluar sesosok pria tampan yang ternyata adalah Alone (Hades).

"Selamatkan aku…" kata Saori memohon.

Alone pun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh… pangeranku~" kata Saori.

Alone pun menggenggam erat tangan Saori… dan tiba – tiba…

"HYAAATTT…" teriak Alone sambil melempar Saori jauh ke langit sampai tidak terlihat kemana arah jatuhnya.

Alone pun berkata "Tadi itu siapa yah? Aku nggak kenal... aku kesini kan cuma mau numpang mandi…" maklum di Underworld air dari PDAM-nya macet... lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Saori mendarat darurat disuatu tempat. Ia secara perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihat seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan berkata"Saori, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya? I tag** Pelayan Hermes.  
**jaa ne~

**Tag to go :**

**Mini Author Gita / Saint-Chimaira Kuo /Seika Hoshino / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / LittleScarlet.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Salam para author Saint Holic, Seika Hoshino akan menggantikan Little Scarlet dan mengakhiri fic Constellation kita yang berjalan dengan cukup…kacau(?). Ini juga partisipasi terakhir saya di Saint Holic, saya harap di permainan selanjutnya tanpa bimbingan para senior kalian semua bisa lebih baik dan maju.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada , Saint Seiya Lost Canvas punya Shiori Teshirogi

Seika : Ok, let's begin the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9 : The End of The Madness**

Saori yang dilempar Alone tersadar di sebuah hutan lebat. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, dan mulai bergerak pelan-pelan untuk memastikan tubuhnya masih utuh dan tidak tercerai-berai. Meski hutan itu gelap, namun dari sela-sela pohon kerlap-kerlip bintang dan konstelasi di langit masih bisa terlihat.

"Saori, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini. Oh, atau perlu kupanggil kau 'Athena abad 20'?"

Saori terkejut dan menatap sumber suara yang ternyata sudah berdiri di dekatnya."Siapa kau!" teriaknya.

"Kau tak mungkin lupa dengan kakakmu sendiri kan…."sahut orang tersebut. Ia mendekati Athena dan melepas kerudungnya. Suatu cahaya silau menyelimuti dirinya, cosmo yang begitu anggun, namun juga kuat dan bercahaya, bagaikan sinar rembulan di malam kelabu.

"Kak…Kak Artemis…?" ucap Saori tak percaya.

" Ya, ternyata reaksimu tak segesit yang kukira. Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar salah menilaimu."kata Artemis sambil membuang muka.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu..?" kata Saori tersinggung. Ia mulai tak senang dengan atmosfer keadaan di sini.

Artemis membuka matanya dan menatap Saori dengan mata keemasanya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan tajam, seperti menusuk hati dan pikiran, membuat Saori jadi takut dan mundur selangkah.

Artemis menyunggingkan senyum misterius , lalu berkata,"Menurutmu? Ah apa perlu kujelaskan dengan mendetail wahai Dewi Kebijaksanaan?Adikku yang manis, bukankah kau sudah tahu maksud, dan tujuanku berbuat seperti ini, bila kau sepintar yang manusia selama ini anggap?"Kesinisannya membuat Saori semakin tak nyaman.

"Jangan-jangan…. Kau berambisi menguasai bumi..?" tuduh dewi berambut ungu itu.

"Heh! Omong kosong... Ternyata kau masih tak mengerti juga. Kalau begitu tak ada gunanya berbasa-basi lagi." Artemis mengibaskan tangannya. Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan mengeluarkan cahaya aneh, lalu muncullah akar-akar tumbuhan yang menjalar dengan cepat dan mengikat tubuh Saori dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

Saori tak sempat berteriak saking terkejutnya. Namun wajahnya terlihat shock dan pucat. Bibirnya kelu, tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak karena terjerat oleh akar-akar tumbuhan tersebut yang besar dan kuat.

"Athena Saori, apa yang kau lakukan sudah merusak martabat para dewa di Olympus, sepertinya kehebatan Athena menurun setiap generasi ya, generasi sebelumnya tak ada yang sepayah engkau."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

"Bukankah kau menolak menolong saintmu dan menjadikan Athena Sasha sebagai kambing kurban penggantimu? Itu sangat pengecut kau tahu?"

"Lantas apa urusanmu dengan hal itu?!"

"Tentu saja ada urusannya, tidakkah kau lihat, semua saintmu sudah membuangmu, dan aku bisa membunuhmu dengan bebas.." ujar Artemis sambil tersenyum dingin, tak akan ada yang menyangka Artemis bisa menjadi lebih dingin dari Hades.

Artemis mengeluarkan cahaya besar dari langsung menutup matanya_."Apakah hidupku akan berakhir disini?"_batinnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, alih-alih membunuh Athena, Artemis malah menciptakan suatu bola transparan besar, yang memadat dan membentuk cermin raksasa, dalam pantulannya terdapat beragam bintang dan konstelasi, begitu indah seperti pemandangan planetarium.

"Athena, lihatlah ke dalam cermin ini." perintah Artemis sambil mengibaskan gaun malamnya. Saori menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat bayangan dalam cermin tersebut.

"Itu…Itu kan..!"

"Ya benar! Amukan para saintmu yang berusaha menyingkirkan engkau dari dunia ini."

Di dalam cermin Saori merlihat DM yang mengamuk, Degel yang membekukan semuanya, Albafica yang menghancurkan tempat-tempat, dll, semuanya hendak mencari dimana ia sembunyi. Dan bila ia ditemukan,ia pasti mati…

"Kenapa…Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini, aku menjadi Athena bukan karena aku mau, tapi kenapa..?!"

Artemis terdiam sejenak, memandang adiknya yang menangis seperti anak kecil yang dibuang orang tuanya.

"Kau pikir Sasha dan Athena sebelumnya juga tak merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir mereka tak merasakan kepedihan, kesengsaraan, kesepian, perasaan terluka karena dikhianati, kau pikir Athena sebelumnya juga ingin mengalami itu semua? Tapi apa mereka mengeluh? Jangan cengeng Athena Saori…" jawab Artemis dingin.

"A..Aku... Mungkin kau benar, aku memang cengeng. Tak heran bila para saint membuangku, mungkin mereka sudah tak tahan..."

"Bukan, bukan itu alasan kau dibuang."

"Apa?"

Artemis memandang wajah Saori sekali lagi, dan berbicara, kali ini dengan nada lebih serius.

"Athena Saori, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan cinta dari saintmu? Dari para pelindung, ksatria, para bawahanmu?"

Saori tertegun. Kata-kata tersebut, pertanyaan Artemis yang menohok hati tersebut persis sama seperti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Athena Sasha padanya saat ia pertama kali tiba di abad 18.

Artemis menyadari perubahan di wajah Saori, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Kau dibuang bukan karena kau lemah, bukan karena kau cengeng dan sebagainya, kau dibuang karena kau tak mendapat cinta dari mereka. Dan kenapa kau tak mendapatkan cinta dari mereka, karena kau menolak untuk memberikan cinta pada mereka."

"Tapi para bronze saint tidak melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Ya memang, tapi apa kau memberikan cinta yang sama pada para gold saints dan silver saints? Dan lagi sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda para broze saint akan menolongmu... Lihatlah ini Athena.." Sekali lagi Artemis mengibaskan tangannya, dan pemandangan dalam cermin pun berubah. Dalam cermin terlihat para bronze saint yang sedang berkumpul di rumah kosnya Seiya. Yap, kelihatannya mereka memang tidak ikut ke masa abad 18. Meski diantara mereka hanya Shun yang berwujud manusia, tapi para bronze saint tidak terlihat panik , malah mereka sedang bersantai. Dan dari suaranya, sepertinya mereka belum sepenuhnya berubah menjadi binatang. Dalam hati Saori timbul secercah harapan.

"Seiya! Seiya! Semuanya!"

Tapi detik berikutnya, hati Saori kembali mencelos kecewa.

"Hah rasanya sudah lama kita tak sesantai ini." Kata Hyoga sambil meneguk coca cola segar. Orang biasa tentu akan berpikir Hyoga itu bebek sakti yang langka (bebek mana yg minum coca cola selain dia?).

" Iya! Rasanya cape bertarung terus- menerus." Timpal Ikki sambil memainkan remote tv dengan cakar phoenixnya, mengganti-ganti saluran tv.

"Tapi, Saori-san gimana ya... Apakah ia baik-baik saja." Gumam Shun memandang teman-temannya gugup. Sepertinya ia masih tak bisa percaya bahwa makhluk-makhluk mistis yang bersemayam di rumah kos Seiya itu adalah teman-temannya sendiri.

"Halah, mana mungkin terjadi apa-apa, kan ada gold saints, sekali-kali mereka yang urus Saori dong! Jangan kita mulu yang repot." Tukas Seiya agak ketus. Ia sedang bermain dengan game PS 2nya. (Entah bagaimana caranya tak usah dipikirkan!)

"Tumben kamu ngomong gitu Seiya, biasanya kamu yang jadi seksi repot kalo Saori kenapa-kenapa." Shiryu menyuarakan keheranannya. Ucapannya diakhiri dengan asap yang mengepul dari hidungnya. Namanya juga naga.

"Iya juga sih... Tapi..." Seiya menggantung ucapannya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Tapi...?" tanya Shiryu lebih lanjut. Mendengar itu, semuanya langsung menoleh, penasaran dengan jawaban Seiya. Saori menahan nafasnya, menunggu Seiya membuka mulutnya.

Seiya menghela nafas, meletakkan console gamenya, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Jujur aja ya, kadang gw pribadi suka cape sama Saori. Gimana ya jelasinnya.. Tapi aku suka merasa ia tidak benar-benar peduli ama kita-kita."

Perkataan Seiya serasa petir yang menyambar tepat di depan hidung Saori. Belum pulih dari shock, Saori kembali mendengar Hyoga menyambar.

" Sebenarnya bukan cuma lo kok Seiya, kita juga suka merasa begitu. Abis kayaknya ia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, jangankan saat dunia damai kayak sekarang, pas dunia lagi perang aja yang disuruh maju ke garis depan kita terus kan? Kita seperti, harus terus-menerus tampil tanpa memberi rekan kita yang lain kesempatan yang sama."

"Tapi dia bilang itu karena ia percaya ama kita kan?" kata Shun, berusaha menetralisir suasana percakapan mereka yang sudah mengarah ke ketidaksukaan dan ketidakpuasan dengan sang dewi.

"Percaya, hahahaha! Kalau begitu kenapa hanya dengan kita? Bagaimana dengan para goldies, dan para silverist?" timpal Ikki sinis.

"Kakak..."

"Jangan salah paham Shun aku berkata begini bukan dengan maksud kudeta atau memberontak. Tapi sekadar menyampaikan hal-hal yang sudah tersimpan di pikiranku sejak lama."

Suasana menjadi hening. Shiryu buka suara,"Ikki lanjutkan, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Kalau kalian flashback lagi semua kejadian, dilihat dari sikapnya, Athena tidak benar-benar peduli pada saintnya kecuali pada kita , itupun karena kita sering maju di medan tempur. Kalau kalian perhatikan, Athena tidak benar-benar memberikan rasa percaya yang sama rata pada SEMUA saintnya. Bahkan ia tak benar-benar berusaha menolong para goldies dan KITA saat KITA SEMUA dikutuk kan? Hal ini sudah terpikir olehku sejak dulu, bahwa jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa kak?"

"Jangan-jangan Athena hanya memanfaatkan kita berlima selama ini..."

"Masa sih?"

"Ya mungkin saja." Timpal Shiryu, lagi-lagi asap mengepul dari hidungnya.

"Shiryu?"

" Kata-kata Ikki ada benarnya, dilihat dari sikapnya pada goldies, apa jaminannya bahwa ia benar-benar peduli pada kita dengan tulus? Sejujurnya aku kasihan pada Roushi, berkorban demi dewi seperti itu..."

Ruangan kos Seiya ini dipenuhi asap naga Shiryu. Keheningan pun menambah dramatis suasana kamar tersebut. Tiba-tiba kesunyian tersebut dipecah oleh suara bebek Hyoga yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Kwek! Kwek! Ohok! Ohok! Shiryu, lo sikat gigi ga sih? Bau banget! Oek! Kwek! "

"Sembarangan! Gw rajin sikat gigi tau! Namanya juga bau naga! Roaaaargh!" kata Shiryu sewot, embusan nafasnya yang memburu membuat Hyoga makin ga tahan.

Seiya, Shun dan Ikki sweatdrop. _"Di saat begini mereka berdua malah ngelawak..." batin mereka bertiga._

* * *

Sementara itu, di Sanctuary, keadaan chaos terus berlanjut. Kelihatannya tak ada yang waras dalam situasi tersebut, kecuali Shaka, Aiolia, dan Dohko yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam keributan.

"Shaka bagaimana ini, kelihatannya situasi semakin tak terkendali! Auuum!" seru Aiolia panik.

"Kyaaaa! Jangan pegang-pegang! Ukh, entahlah amukan massa ini lebih parah dari revolusi Perancis dan kerusuhan Mei digabung!" seru Shaka versi cewek. Seorang Shaka yang tenangpun bisa bingung saat menghadapi situasi darurat.

Cuma Dohko yang santai, cenderung ga nyambung malah.

"Tenang, tenang, jangan panik... Semua masalah ada solusinya.. Ntar mereka juga tenang sendiri kan? " ujar Dohko.

"Tenang..? Tenang katamu? Gimana bisa tenang kalau ni kuil dah mau roboh diamuk-amuk mereka? Auuum?" sahut Aiolia sewot tingkat tinggi.

" Dilihat dari reaksi mereka sekarang, saya rasa butuh waktu yang SANGAT lama supaya mereka bisa 'tenang' kembali Roushi… Ups!" ujar Shaka sambil menghindari cosmo nyasar yang hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Shaka tertegun. Ia teringat kejadian saat mereka semua kembali menjadi normal. Ia yakin itu semua BUKAN MIMPI. Tapi kenapa rasanya fakta-fakta aneh terus muncul dan berputar-putar, seakan-akan berusaha menyesatkan mereka dari pencerahan. Kalau begini terus, benang merah masalah ini selamanya tak akan pernah bisa diluruskan.

"_Jangan-jangan…!" batin Shaka._

Shaka yang mendapat pencerahan pun segera membuka matanya, cosmonya yang lebih dashyat daripada bom nuklir digabung laser pun hampir meluluhlantakan kuil, tindakan Shaka sepertinya berhasil menenangkan keadaan. Terbukti dari reaksi massa yang sekarang bengong dan agak takut dengan Shaka.

"Semuanya tenang! Kalian kira sikap barbar kalian bisa memecahkan masalah? Kalau seperti ini, beribu-ribu tahun pun kalian tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Athena Sasha!" seru Shaka.

Para goldies abad 20 dan 18 tertegun. Kemudian mereka menundukkan kepala karena malu. Degel maju menghampiri Shaka.

" Nona Virgo abad 20, kau benar, kami sungguh malu dan tak menyangka sikap kami hanya memperparah keadaan. Harap maklumi kami karena bagi kami, Athena Sasha… sangat berharga.." ujar Degel dengan sorot mata pilu, meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin dan tenang seperti biasa.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, dan tolong jangan panggil aku nona, aku ini laki-laki tulen sama seperti kalian." Tukas Shaka tegas.

"Oh maaf, aku tak tahu.." jawab Degel, salah tingkah.

Shaka hanya mendengus pelan, lalu berpaling ke goldies abad 18.

" Bolehkah kami minta tolong, seperti yang kalian lihat, goldsaint abad 20 telah diubah menjadi konstelasi, karena itu, tolong kumpulkan cermin di kuil kalian masing-masing, setelah itu kita berkumpul di kuil Aries ini."

"Tak masalah bagi kami, tapi mau kalian apakan cermin-cermin itu?" Tanya El Cid bingung.

"Emangnya kita punya cermin ya?" Tanya Regulus ga nyambung.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan, yang jelas kita harus bertindak secepat mungkin karena cermin-cermin tersebut adalah kunci masalah kita, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Jawab Shaka serius.

"Oh ya Degel, katanya kamu punya banyak buku kan? Bisa pinjam buku-buku kuno, arsip apapunlah mengenai benda-benda kuno abad mitologi." Pinta Shaka pada Degel.

"Hmmm, baiklah, akan kucari sekarang ." jawab Degel sambil bergegas kembali ke kuilnya.

Akhirnya dengan instruksi Shaka, para goldies abad 18 segera mengumpulkan cermin dari kuil masing-masing, sementara para goldies abad 20 menunggu di kuil Aries, yang bila terkena gempa skala 1 ritcher saja dijamin bakal roboh.

15 menit kemudian, semua telah berkumpul, lengkap dengan cermin-cermin zodiac dari kuil masing-masing.

"Nah, sekarang mau kita apakan cermin-cermin ini? " Tanya Dohko.

"Kalau mau dihancurin dengan senang hati aku lakuka..Au!" kata-kata Manigoldo terpotong karena jitakan Sisyphus. Setelah Sisyphus memberikan deathglarenya Manigoldo memutuskan mengunci mulutnya.

"Nah pertama-tama, kalian dengar dulu kesaksian Aiolia, Deathmask,dan saya sendiri." Kata Shaka, yang langsung mengundang protes massa.

"Kesaksian apa? Bukankah kita harus menolong Athena?" protes Hasgard.

"Kalau nyelamatin Saori sih jujur aja sebenarnya aku ga minat."gumam Milo si kalajengking. Gumamannya diikuti oleh anggukan Aphro, dll, kecuali Shura kambing yang masih cinta mati ama Saori.

"Dengerin dulu dong! Aku belum selesai ngomong!" bentak Shaka sewot.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Kalian para goldies abad 18 memang ga merasakan, karena kalian tidak dikutuk seperti kami, ah tidak sebenarnya sebagian besar dari kami termasuk DM, yang dikutuk pun hanya Aiolia dan aku yang menyadari. Tapi karena DM juga bisa menjadi bukti penjelasan kami, makanya aku juga meminta dia untuk bersaksi."jelas Shaka.

"Bersaksi untuk apa?" Tanya Kardia dengan tatapan mata curiga.

"Bersaksi bahwa apa yang selama ini KITA SEMUA alami itu BUKAN MIMPI, melainkan KENYATAAN." Jawab Shaka yakin.

"….. Begitu ya… Ya sudah kita dengarkan saja… Kalau itu memang bisa menyelesaikan masalah.." tukas Kardia sambil menguap.

Akhirnya Aiolia si singa cilik dan DM si kepiting jadi-jadian bersaksi tentang apa yang mereka alami, mulai dari awal masalah, kemudian ingatan teman-teman mereka yang hilang, lalu kejadian Aiolia dan Shaka yang ingat semuanya dan mereka semua sempat kembali seperti semula, kemudian kejadian aneh yang membuat semua ini seakan-akan hanya 'mimpi', sampai sekarang.

"Gimana, kalian percaya ? Aum." Tanya Aiolia sang singa.

Semuanya tampak ragu , bahkan sebagian goldies abad 20 yang memang tak tahu menahu hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Namun akhirnya mereka semua terlihat sepakat dan menjawab,"Baiklah, kami percaya."

"Sejujurnya aku ga ngerti apa-apa sih, tapi aku yakin reinkarnasiku bukan seorang pembohong, jadi aku percaya padamu, Aiolia." Ujar Regulus sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Regulus…Auuuuum.." Aiolia mengaum terharu.

"Ok, sekarang kita akan langsung ke poin utama misi kita." Kata Shaka memberi komando.

Semua langsung siap mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kita sejajarkan cermin ini menjadi suatu lingkarang di dinding, sesuai urutan konstelasi. Lalu kita kumpulkan cosmo kita menjadi suatu pusat kekuatan, arahkan ke kedua belas cermin. Kita harus memecahkan kedua belas cermin itu di saat bersamaan. Tapi bila kita kehilangan konsentrasi, semuanya akan sia-sia, tak hanya Athena tapi nyawa kita juga akan melayang."

"Loh, emangnya memecahkan cermin-cermin itu susah banget? Itu cuma cermin kan?" Tanya Regulus polos.

"Sayangnya tidak."

Semuanya menoleh ke Degel.

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, Virgo abad 20, setelah melihat arsip kuno ini,"ujar Degel sambil mengeluarkan arsip tersebut dan memperlihatkannya ke semua goldies.

"12 cermin tersebut ternyata cermin yang sudah ada jauh sebelum abad masehi dimulai, dibuat dari pecahan tiang-tiang langit saat perang antara Titan dan dewa Olympus berakhir, itu sebabnya kita bisa melihat bayangan pemandangan langit dalam cermin." Jelas Degel panjang lebar.

"Loh, tapi bukannya cermin itu hadiah dari Athena ke kita? Kok bisa nyasar ke zaman dulu?" Tanya DM.

"Dm coba lo pikir deh, mana mungkin si Saori yang super pelit itu mau repot-repot ngasih hadiah, kecuali hadiah itu barang lama atau bekas? Natal tahun lalu aja kita dikasih baju bekas Kakek dia kan?" sahut Kanon yang tubuhnya masih bersatu dengan Saga.

"Betul-betul, lipstick eike aja dipunyain ama dia ga dibalik-balikin sampe sekarang huh!" omel Aphro sambil meloncat-loncat dari Camus si gentong air merangkap aquarium.

"Kalau begitu, apakah cermin itu hadiah dari Nona Sasha?" Tanya Albafica.

"Bukan, seperti yang kukatakan, cermin itu bukan pemberian Athena Sasha atau Athena abad manapun. Karena setelah cermin itu tercipta, Zeus memercayakannya pada seorang dewi yang sudah ada sebelum Athena lahir di Olympus, yang kelak akan menjadi mentor Athena, sebelum ia berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat…" kata Degel sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Tongkat katamu? Ah! Jangan-jangan…" Mu si domba bisa menebak siapa yang Degel maksud.

"Benar, dia adalah Nike sang dewi kemenangan, pelindung dan mentor Athena sebelum Beliau merubah diri menjadi tongkat yang selama ini selalu berada di tangan Athena dalam setiap pertempuran." Lanjut Degel lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

Semuanya terpana mendengar fakta mengejutkan tersebut.

"Tunggu, kalau begitu, kenapa cermin itu bisa memecahkan masalah, atau mungkin menjadi sumber masalah kita? Apa hubungannya dengan semua kutukan yang menimpa kami?" Tanya Saga menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Sebentar," sahut Degel sambil membalik halaman arsip tersebut, "Tepat sebelum Nike terluka parah karena suatu konflik di Olympus, Nike memberikan cermin-cermin tersebut pada Artemis dan berpesan untuk menaruh di 12 kuil, saat itu Sanctuary belum sepenuhnya jadi milik Athena, karena status Athena saat itu adalah dewi muda. Jadi setelah 12 kuil diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Athena, cermin-cermin tersebut memang sudah ada, hanya saja keberadaannya tak terlalu dipedulikan."

"Begitu, jadi Athena tidak tahu menahu tentang 12 cermin tersebut." Gumam Camus.

"Tapi kenapa ke Artemis? Dan konflik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " Tanya Aldebaran si kerbau.

"Sepertinya itu masih menjadi misteri, karena arsip ini juga tak menjelaskan apa-apa mengenai kedua hal itu, tapi yang pasti kita selama ini sudah salah mengira bahwa cermin-cermin ini milik Athena, karena kalau memang iya, cermin tersebut tak mungkin mencelakakan kita semua, apalagi Athena sendiri…"

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi ternyata 12 cermin ini memang penyebab utama masalah kita semua? Dan apa maksudmu membahayakan nyawa Athena? Mbeeeek!" cerocos Shura panik.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, sebelum ada di 12 kuil, 12 cermin tersebut berada di tangan Artemis, dengan kata lain…."

"12 cermin tersebut berisi cosmo Artemis, bukan cosmo Athena." Sambung Shaka.

"Tepat sekali."timpal Degel.

"Ini dugaanku saja, tapi untuk sekarang kita anggap deduksiku benar," kata Shaka (sepertinya ia berbakat jadi detektif) "Artemis adalah salah satu dewi besar di Olympus, bukan hal sulit baginya untuk mengubah orang menjadi binatang atau benda, atau untuk menyelipkan cosmo dan menyamarkannya agar tak ketahuan oleh kita para manusia, termasuk Athena yang dewi sekalipun."

"Lantas kenapa kau bisa menduga ini ulah Artemis?" Tanya Shion si domba tua.

"Coba perhatikan 12 cermin ini baik-baik." Ujar Shaka sambil menunjuk 12 cermin tersebut yang sudah dipasang di dinding oleh sebagian goldies abad 18 saat mereka semua sedang sibuk berdiskusi.

Semua menoleh ke arah cermin.

"Kalau kalian perhatikan dengan cermat, meski semuanya memiliki pemandangan langit malam, namun letak konstelasi, awan, gugus bintang, semuanya tak ada yang sama. Hanya satu yang sama dari semua cermin ini."

"Oh aku tahu! Letak bulannya sama semua! Tepat di tengah langit!" seru Aiolos.

"Tepat sekali! Dan kalian lihat bentuknya? Semuanya bulan sabit, sama persis! Kalian tentu tahu bahwa bulan sabit adalah lambang Artemis,"

"Awalnya aku tak menyadarinya, tapi setelah aku berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian aku berubah, aku ingat bahwa sumber cahaya yang merubah aku dan kita semua adalah bulan sabit dari cermin itu, kesaksian Aiolia memperkuat dugaanku."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau meminta Degel untuk mencari arsip kuno itu." Komentar Sisyphus.

"Benar. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dugaanku benar, dan memastikan bahwa cermin ini memang sumber dari segala konflik yang menimpa kita sekarang." Jawab Shaka mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Nah pertanyaan paling penting, apakah dengan pecahnya cermin ini, berarti semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, atau…."gantung Kanon.

Keheningan dan keraguan kembali merasuki mereka. Hal ini sangat riskan, karena tak hanya menyangkut diri mereka atau Saori, tapi menyangkut Athena dan goldsaint abad 18 juga.

"Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Shaka bisa memikirkan solusi terebut."

Semuanya menoleh ke Mu si domba kecil.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa, untuk mematahkan suatu kutukan, satu-satunya cara adalah menghancurkan sumber kutukan tersebut. Sama seperti memadamkan kebakaran, yang kita siram adalah apinya, bukan asapnya kan?" ujar Mu berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Mu…" gumam Shion pelan, ternyata muridnya bisa berpikir tenang di saat darurat seperti ini.

"Lagipula kalau tak dicoba kita tak akan tahu kan? Ragu-ragu dan tak berbuat apa-apa seperti sekarang tak akan memecahkan apa-apa, kalau tak segera bergerak, kapan masalah bisa selesai?" jelas Mu dengan bijak.

"Aku setuju dengan Mu, moooo." Sahut Aldebaran.

"Aku juga! Roaaar!" seru Aio.

"Gw juga!"Seru Kanon berbarengan dengan Saga,"Aku setuju!"

"Eike juga, Eike tak mau jadi ikan selamanya!" teriak Aphro semangat.

"Setuju! Kita harus menyelamatkan Athena!" teriak Shura dengan semangat '45.

"Gw juga! Gw ga mau kehilangan muka ganteng gw!" teriak DM narsis.

"Gw juga! Bantai cermin itu!" teriak Milo ga kalah kenceng.

"Aku juga, auww kupingku sakit gara-gara Milo dan Aphro teriak di kupingku." Gumam Camus.

"Aku juga, sebagai senior, aku ga bisa membiarkan Shiryu dkk jadi binatang selamanya!"seru Dohko.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara riuh dari goldies lain, menyuarakan persetujuan mereka, goldies abad 18 yang awalnya ragu akhirnya setuju untuk berpartisipasi dalam misi :

'**Menghancurkan 12 cermin pembawa sial'**

Bersiap untuk misi mulia tersebut, mereka semua berdiri di depan 12 cermin di dinding kuil, lalu memusatkan cosmo mereka, jumlah cosmo yang terkumpul begitu besar sehingga membuat tanah bergetar, dan sekali lagi, kuil Aries hamper roboh. Namun para saint tak gentar.

"Bersiaplah semuanya! Kita akhiri semua kegilaan ini!" teriak Shaka.

"SIAP!" teriak semuanya.

"3, 2, 1 ! SEKARANG!" Shaka menyerukan aba-abanya.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"HUUUUUUAITT CHIAAAAAT!"

"AUUUMMMM!"

"UWOOOOOOOOHH!"

DUAAAAAAAAR!

* * *

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Yang ingin mereka selamatkan bukan kau, tapi Athena abad 18." Kata Artemis pedas.

Rupanya semua kejadian tadi disaksikan juga oleh Athena Saori dan Artemis melalui cermin besar.

Athena Saori hanya diam, berusaha mencerna semuanya, sejujurnya ia shock bahwa ia, sang dewi dibuang oleh bawahannya sendiri, bronze saint saja yang selama ini selalu bersamanya tak sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku memang dewi yang gagal..Apa yang.." Saori tak sanggup berpikir lagi, hanya air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya, menyesali nasibnya.

"Hentikan tangisan bodohmu, ini bukan sinetron." Artemis mendelik sebal.

Saori terdiam.

"Tangisan tak mengubah apapun. Tangisan tak akan membuat hati seseorang berpaling lagi padamu, sekeras apapun kau menjerit, sekali lancung ujian, selamanya tak akan percaya lagi…"gumam Artemis pelan. Matanya menerawang jauh seperti mengingat masa lalu, yang begitu membekas di hatinya.

"Kalimat itu pernah diucapkan Nike padaku, sebelum kau lahir."

Saori tertegun, lalu berpaling pada Artemis.

"Apa maksudmu, Artemis?"

Artemis berbalik menghadap Athena, " Harusnya kau sudah tahu bila kau memperhatikan peristiwa di cermin tadi dengan baik, kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi padamu." Jawabnya dingin.

"Jadi kau dan Nike memang…!"

Ucapan Athena Saori terpotong karena tiba-tiba cermin Artemis bersinar terang. Sinarnya begitu menyilaukan sampai-sampai Artemis harus melindungi matanya dengan helaian lengan gaunnya dan Athena Saori menutup matanya.

"Heh, jadi begitu… Manusia memang bodoh. Mereka nekat menghancurkan 12 cermin tersebut. Akan kulihat sekeras apa usaha mereka." Artemis mengeluarkan sinar yang tak kalah menyilaukan dari telapak tangannya ke arah cermin.

DUAAAAAAASSHHH!

"Artemis hentikan !" teriak Saori panik.

Artemis tak mempedulikan teriakan Saori, ia malah memperkuat cosmonya. Begitu kuat sampai-sampai seluruh hutan bergemuruh.

Di sisi lain, para goldies terkejut karena ada dorongan cosmo dari dalam 12 cermin yang berusaha mereka hancurkan. Cosmo tersebut sangat kuat dan membuat mereka semua terdesak ke belakang.

"Ughhh! Kuat sekali, cosmo ini pasti bukan cosmo manusia!" seru Shion.

" Semuanya! Kita tak boleh kehilangan konsentrasi! Terus pertahankan cosmo kita, dan desak keluar cosmo asing yang menyerang kita ini!" seru Shaka.

"Bentuk formasi Athena Exclamanation!" teriak Dohko memberi komando.

"ATHENA EXCALAMANATION!"

Athena Excalamanation gabungan goldies 2 generasi tersebut menembus masuk ke dimensi Artemis. Desakan cosmo mereka berhasil membuat 12 cermin, yang terhubung ke cermin Artemis retak.

Artemis membelalakan matanya, meski ekspresinya tetap tenang. Cosmo para goldsaint terus mendesaknya. Akhirnya 12 cermin serta cermin utama Artemis pecah, kepingan-kepingan cermin tersebut berubah membentuk suatu lorong portal , menyedot para goldies ke tempat Artemis dan Athena Saori berada.

"Waaaaa!" para goldies berteriak panik.

Mereka mendarat di hutan dan saling menimpa satu sama lain. Yang paling sial si Aldebaran soalnya dia yang mendarat paling duluan dan ketimpa-timpa goldies yang lain.

Para goldies mendongak, mendapati mereka telah tiba di hutan yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, lalu ada….

"Artemis! Ternyata memang kau yang ada di balik semua ini ! " seru mereka.

Artemis hanya tersenyum, dengan tenang ia mengeluarkan busur dan panahnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Athena Saori.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud semua ini! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Athena? Mbeeek!" teriak Shura.

"Hari ini aku hanya ingin membunuh satu pihak saja. Kuberi kalian pilihan, kuambil nyawa Athena, tapi sebagai gantinya kalian kubebaskan dari kutukan yang menimpa kalian. Tapi kalau kalian ingin ia bebas, sebagai gantinya kalian semua yang akan kubunuh, tak peduli saint abad mana semuanya tak akan mendapat ampun.." kata Artemis. Semua syok mendengar penawaran Artemis yang kejam tersebut. Tapi Artemis sendiri tak kelihatan gusar atau terdesak, seakan-akan ia sudah berpengalaman dalam membunuh dan mengancam orang.

Semuanya terlihat panik. Tentu saja mereka ingin kembali ke wujud semula, tapi bila harus mengorbankan Athena, ah tapi mereka juga sebal dengan dewi mereka. Tapi apa pantas bila mereka benar-benar membuang dewi mereka seperti itu?

Goldies abad 20 dilanda kegalauan yang luar biasa mencekam.

Lain halnya dengan goldies abad 18, mereka tak peduli dengan Athena abad 20, persetan dengan masa depan pikir mereka. Tapi bila mereka memilih untuk mengorbankan Athena abad 20, Athena Sasha pasti sedih, karena biar bagaimanapun Saori kan Athena juga, reinkarnasi dari Sasha. Tapi bila mereka mau menyelamatkan Saori, mereka semua akan mati, dan siapa yang akan melindungi Sasha dari Hades Alone?

Permainan psikologis Artemis yang bernama: **'Pilih Salah Satu' **ini kontan membuat otak para goldies terkuras abis. Rasa frustasi mereka bertambah saat Artemis tiba-tiba menambahkan," Kalau kalian tak menjawab dalam waktu 5 detik, akan kuanggap kalian memilih untuk hidup, jadi akan kupanah dewimu ini."

"5" Artemis mulai menghitung.

"4"

Kepanikan goldies naik hingga 600 %

"3…"

Semuanya segera menutup mata dan berdoa supaya bumi tiba-tiba membelah dan menelan mereka semua.

"2"

"_Tuhan, ambil kami sekarang…" batin mereka._

" 1 ! Matilah kau Athena !" Artemis segera melepaskan anak panahnya.

"Tungguuuu !" Shura reflek membelah anak panah Artemis menjadi 2. Meski telah berubah menjadi kambing, Shura tetap bisa mengeluarkan jurusnya. Semuanya terkejut dengan aksi Shura.

"Ma …Maafkan aku teman-teman. Seperti kalian aku ingin kembali seperti semula. Tapi, tapi… Sekeras apapun kucoba, meski aku mencoba untuk membunuh rasa kesetiaanku, aku tetap tak bisa, aku tak bisa mengkhianati Athena!" Shura terlihat frustasi.

"Shura…" El Cid tertegun, sekaligus kagum dengan reinkarnasinya tersebut.

"Shura, kau benar..Aum.."

"Aiolia." Aiolos memandang adiknya yang berada dalam tunggangannya.

"Saori emang nyebelin, pelit, sombong, benar-benar beda jauh ama Athena Sasha, Auuuum. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, kita kan saint Athena, kita harus tetap menolong Athena kan? Auuum!"

"Cih, benar juga sih, lagipula kita kan ksatria, mungkin kita harusnya malu karena sempat berpikir egois seperti ini. Kita kan cowok, harusnya kita berani berkorban…" Milo juga menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Benar lagipula, kalaupun kita semua mati, roda karma akan terus berputar. Kalaupun Athena Saori tetap tak berubah, tidak masalah. Yang penting sebagai ksatria, kita sudah menjalankan tugas kita sampai detik terakhir hidup kita, ya kan master?" ujar Mu.

"Benar Mu."

'Ka.. Kalian…" Saori memandang para saintnya. Perasaan apa yang menyerang hatinya, rasanya begitu menyakitkan, mendesak air matanya untuk keluar sekali lagi.

Malu, betapa malunya ia karena sebagai dewi, ia masih tergantung pada saintnya. Tapi ia sendiri bersikap egois dan menolak menolong mereka. Tapi sekarang, para saintnya malah memutuskan untuk berkorban demi dirinya…

"Cukup basa-basinya. Jadi kutanya sekali lagi. Nyawa kalian, atau nyawa dia?" Tanya Artemis sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih mengancam.

"Ambil saja nyawa kami!"

"Ambil nyawaku!"

Teriakan goldies dan Athena Saori terdengar bersamaan. Masing-masing pihak terkejut.

"Athena! Kau diam saja! Biar kami yang berkor..!" Kata-kata Saga terpotong oleh seruan Saori.

"Tapi aku tak mau lagi melihat ini semua! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku menolak menolong kalian, tapi sekarang kalian berniat berkorban untukku, bagaimana kau bisa menlajutkan hidup kalau kalian berbuat seperti itu ! Aku sudah menyusahkan kalian cukup lama, biar aku saja yang mati!"

"Athena percayalah, kami tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah seumur hidup dengan kematian kami. Kami melakukan ini semata-mata untuk memenuhi tugas sebagai saint." Jelas Camus.

"Athena abad 20, kurasa kau harus mempercayai perasaan mereka, jangan kau sia-siakan kesetiaan yang masih tersisa di hati mereka untukmu." Komentar Degel.

"Yah biarpun kami juga bakal ikutan mati sih… Hahahaha!" timpal Manigoldo.

"Oi Saori, jaga Athena Sasha dengan baik, kalau tidak akan kuhantui kau seumur hidup!" ancam Kardia. Meski dari mukanya ketahuan bahwa ia tak bermaksud begitu.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaan kalian…" sekali lagi Artemis mengeluarkan anak panah mistisnya lalu bersiap melepaskannya ke arah para goldies.

"Artemis! Kak Artemis hentikan! Kalian juga , ambil saja nyawaku, aku tak ingin kalian mati! Kalian kan prajuritku ! Kakak !"

Anak panah dilepaskan. Para goldies dan Saori menutup matanya. Sebuah cahaya besar menyelimuti mereka semua.

…..

"_Apakah kita semua sudah mati…?"_ _batin Aiolia_, tanpa sadar ia mengangkat cakarnya…

Tunggu dulu, itu bukan cakar, itu tangan manusia! Tangan dan lengan manusia yang kekar.

Aiolia membelalakan matanya. Lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

"Teman-teman, kalian…"

"Aiolia! Kau juga ! Kita semua… " teriak DM.

"Kembali seperti semula !" teriak mereka semua kesenangan.

Aiolia dan teman-teman goldies lain segera berpelukan ria, semuanya bersorak-sorai, bersyukur akhirnya mereka terlepas dari kutukan Artemis. Goldies abad 18 turut bersuka ria karena reinkarnasi mereka kembali seperti semula.

Tapi, kenapa bisa begini…

"Artemis, bukannya kau berniat membunuh kami semua, kenapa kau..?" Tanya Shaka yang kembali menjadi cowok.

Artemis tidak hanya mengembalikan mereka seperti semula, sekarang ia malah melepaskan Saori dari jeratan tumbuhan yang mengikatnya.

"Kalian semua lulus…" katanya pelan tapi jelas.

Saori terkejut, lalu memandang kakaknya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lulus ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji, sejauh mana kesetiaan kalian sebagai saint terhadap Athena. Ternyata ikatan batin kalian memang kuat, kini aku sudah tak perlu mencampuri masalah kalian lagi."

"Berarti, Seiya dkk… Juga kembali seperti semula ?" Tanya Dohko antusias.

Artemis mengangguk. Sekali lagi goldies abad 20 berpelukan ria.

"Artemis, aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu." Ujar Shaka.

"Apa pertanyaanmu, wahai manusia?"

"Kertas surat di kamar Aiolia, apakah ini perbuatanmu juga?" Tanya Shaka sambil menunjukkan kertas yang dibuat secara digital tersebut pada Artemis.

"Itu perbuatanku."

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau kan! Icarus Touma!"

"Tapi kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu?" Tanya AIolia.

Touma melirik AIolia sebal lalu menjawab, " Kudengar Artemis memang berencana untuk melakukan ini semua pada kalian, jadi aku berpikir untuk membantunya dengan membuat surat kaleng itu supaya kalian tambah menaruhnya di kamar AIolia soalnya…"

"Soalnya..?" Tanya Aiolia lagi.

"Aku tak terima kakakku pacaran denganmu! Kak Marin punyaku tau!"

GUBRAK

"_Gile ngajak ribut ni anak… Kalau bukan adiknya Marin dah gw jadiin sate." batin Aiolia._

"_Dasar sister complex…" batin goldies lainnya_

"Berarti soal manipulasi antara kenyataan dan mimpi itu memang perbuatanmu kan Artemis.." Tanya Shaka lagi, sebelum arah pembicaraan mereka melenceng lebih jauh.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabmu lagi." Artemis membalikkan badannya.

"Athena… Sekarang kau mengerti kan. Seorang pemimpin, bila tak ada bawahannya, ia tak berarti apapun. Seorang pemimpin atau dewa dewi, baru bernilai, saat ia mampu membuat para manusia tunduk dan setia pada mereka, apapun yang terjadi."

"Kak Artemis…"

"Kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan ketulusan saintmu untuk kedua kalinya Athena, selamat tinggal…"

"Kak tunggu! Eh anu, terima kasih, untuk semuanya… Kakak sudah menyadarkanku." Kata Saori gugup.

Artemis menoleh sekilas pada Athena, lalu membuang muka,"Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu. Tapi untuk menghormati janjiku pada Nike, bahwa pada saat seorang Athena menyimpang dari jalannya, aku akan mengaktifkan trial yang sudah lama kusimpan dalam 12 cermin tersebut. Itu saja yang mau kau katakan? Aku pergi sekarang." Kata Artemis, lalu terbang ke langit.

"Artemis-sama ! Tunggu!" Teriak Touma sambil terbang menyusul dewinya.

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang dari langit, Kanon berkomentar," Dewi yang dingin…"

"Tapi cantik…" kata DM.

"Dasar genit… "ledek Aphro.

"Eh aku baru sadar sekarang! Athena Sasha dimana ya? Kita terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai kita ga nyadar!" teriak Sisyphus panik.

"Eh iya ! Dimana Nona Sasha?" teriak Degel.

Para goldies kembali panik.

"Aku disini…."

"Nona Sasha! Loh siapa itu kok mirip Tenma?" seru Hasgard sambil memandangi orang yang ternyata adalah Seiya.

"Seiya! Shiryu! Para bronze saint!" teriak Dohko dan Shion girang.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menjemput mereka ke sini. Aku ingin mengumpulkan para saint untuk memastikan semua terlepas dari kutukan saat pengorbanan terjadi, tapi mereka sudah kembali seperti semula saat aku tiba di abad 20." Jelas Sasha.

"Kalau begitu kita bikin pesta yuk! Toh semua dah ngumpul di sini! Sekalian ngerayain keselamatan kita semua!" ajak Milo semangat. Dia emang hobi bikin party.

"Ayo! Ayo! Eike juga mau dandan dulu biar kecantikan eike semakin bersinar malam ini." Timpal Aphro narsis.

"Ah lo mah jelek-jelek aja!" ledek DM.

"Apa katamu! Masih mending Eike kemana-mana daripada lo dasar kepiting bau!" hardik APhro sewot.

"Apa ?!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua malah adu mulut. Camus yang menonton Cuma geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Albafica yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya memandang Aphro dengan ekspresi horror.

"_Seperti inikah reinkaransaiku di abad 20 kelak? Aku berharap aku tak usah dilahirkan kembali kalau harus jadi banci di masa depan…" batinnya._

Akhirnya mereka berpesta di reruntuhan kuil Aries, karena dah pada males naik ke atas lagi. Tapi kali ini mereka berpesta dengan gembira, karena pesta ini bukan pesta perpisahan, bukan kamuflase belaka. Melainkan pesta kebahagiaan dan perdamaian antar 2 generasi saint.

Saori berdamai kembali dengan para saint abad 20, lalu mereka kembali ke masanya, berpisah dengan Sasha dkk.

Malam yang panjang telah berakhir. Di abad 20, para saint menjalani rutinitas biasa. Namun mereka semua bersyukur. Karena mereka telah mendapatkan pelajaran berharga, yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan, sampai bintang kehidupan mereka redup dan mati…

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : Yap that's it! Maaf bila ada salah ketik, dsb. Saya harap partisipasi terakhir saya di Saint Holic ini berkesan bagi kita semua. Kritik dan saran diterima, tapi tidak ada bashing atau flame di sini.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Sayonara…


End file.
